


Tales of a Queen and her Joker

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Series of random shorts featuring the ShuMako pairing (Akira/Ren x Makoto)No set amount of chapters. Just random fluffy ideas that'll be posted here and there. Random spots in the timeline.





	1. Makoto and Buchi-kun?

Pulinpa. A powerful spell used by various Shadows to inflict a confusion state on those it came in contact with. Throughout their battles, the Phantom Thieves had dealt with various Shadows with such an ability; mostly resulting in the others having to restrain those under said confusion until they snapped out of it or were healed. This however only occurred when said person was hit with one dose of Pulinpa. When hit with three at once... things would get interesting...  
  
"Joker look out!" The dark-haired youth gritted his teeth as he felt his ally push him out of the way. Time and time again he had told his allies to not do such a thing- let him deal with his own pain as they did. Yet they would always knock him aside at rather critical moments. This time being his girlfriend, Queen.  
  
They had been battling a group of Shadows that kept launching status ailments at them left and right. Joker cursing the fact he had not kept his Persona that could heal them due to trying something new; this resulting in him having to burn through most of the items meant for such things that they had brought that day. His eyes wide as he saw Queen hit with such attacks.  
  
It was not too surprising to see the creatures were using Status Ailment attacks on their strategist- but the team gasped at seeing all three of the monsters use Pulinpa on the brunette at once. Everyone watching as the teen's eyes grew wide as could be before they glazed over; her body slumping to the floor without any resistance.  
  
"QUEEN! BASTARDS!" Joker snarled as he switched to Thor. The Norse figure radiating Joker's rage as he raised his hand and gave the order, "MAZIODYNE!"  
  
With a single raised hammer Thor unleashed a barrage of lightning blasts that consumed the trio of Shadows. Each of them screaming in agony before they were vaporized. Joker not really caring to recruit any of them as they had hit Queen far more than he was able to tolerate. His attention turned back to the brunette who was still on the floor; the others all looking after her.  
  
"Queen!" Joker cried out before rushing over. Quick to reach the floor and check on the girl- her eyes still glazed over as she laid there in a dazed state. She was breathing thankfully; still recovering from the attack. Seeing no other alternative he took the girl into his arms and ordered Morgana to get ready to head to a rest area. Taking the wheel and leaving the girl in Noir's hands for the time being.  
  
It was around twenty minutes later that the Phantom Thieves were in the nearest rest area while Queen was laid on the chair. Joker pacing back and forth while Morgana made sure the girl was fully healed.  
  
"Joker, will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous..." Panther stated as she watched Joker walk back and forth. She knew how protective he could be of the girl, but seeing him freak out like this was not normal. He was their charismatic leader after all.  
  
"Seriously dude relax. We've been hit with worst stuff before. Ain't nothin' too new, she just got extra confused." Skull reasoned which failed to alleviate the man's anxiety. His pacing only stopped when Queen groaned and began to sit up.  
  
"Makoto!" Joker called out her name without thinking. The others all gathering around the brunette as they checked on her.  
  
"Mako-chan are you alright?"  
  
"Hey, Queen you doing okay?"  
  
"Queen, were there perhaps any specific colors that came to mind when you were hit with that spell?"  
  
"Fox! Not now!"  
  
Everyone's voices sounded over each other's until Joker stood and snapped his fingers. Everyone still questioning how he did that with gloves on but it was enough to silence them. Giving Queen a moment to regain her composure as her eyes were still shut. As they opened they were greeted by ones that were clearly still rather glazed over.  
  
"...Buchi-kun...?" Makoto asked with a tilt of her head. Eyes focused solely on Joker as the youth blinked. The others all raising brows at the sudden name; not sure who Buchi-kun could be. Joker, however, was aware of who Makoto meant.  
  
"...Buchi? N-no. Makoto it's me, Ren. Joker." He corrected himself while fidgeting with his gloves. Makoto standing up with her mask off and attention solely on her beau.  
  
"Buchi-kun when did you get so big? A-and since when could you talk? Wait... Are you the REAL Buchi-kun!?" Makoto suddenly questioned with a shocked expression. Joker again blinking a few times until she felt Panther tug at his sleeve.  
  
"Joker, what is she talking about? Who is Buchi-kun?" The blonde questioned. Skull and the others a bit confused while Oracle seemed to have a quizzical expression- as if the name was familiar to her.  
  
"It's her nickname for that cartoon character Buchimaru. Apparently, she was... well IS a big fan of it. Has a giant plushie from her childhood and everything." Joker explained to which Oracle and Noir perked up.  
  
"Oh! That's why it sounds familiar! Wait... Queen's into Buchimaru...?" Oracle questioned with a disbelieving look while Noir giggled. "I think that's quite adorable Mako-chan. I used to love Buchimaru as a child myself. But why is she calling YOU Buchi-kun Joker-kun?" Noir asked to which the man shrugged.   
  
"She's still under the effects of the confusion. It was so concentrated that it has yet to fully shake off of Queen. Meaning she's hallucinating right now until it wears off or one of us cures her. Noir?" Morgana turned to the fluffy haired brunette who sadly shook her head. Clearly far too drained due to a powerful Shadow they encountered that took all of Noir's Psy energy to deal with.  
  
As Morgana had explained, Makoto was deep in a strange hallucination. She did not see the foreboding walls and sections of Mementos. All she saw was a bright and colorful field. And when she looked at Joker all she saw was a giant Buchimaru with the boy's hair and mask. Part of her felt like it was familiar but was too overjoyed seeing her childhood idol in front of her. Not realizing said bear was just her boyfriend. Bliss overtaking Makoto's senses more and more as 'Buchimaru' spoke to a bunch of colorful animals standing nearby just like him.   
  
At the same time, Joker was about to comment about going up to the top floor and getting another Persona but was interrupted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his frame. Looking down he was greeted by Makoto hugging him with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"I knew one day you'd appear Buchi-kun! I knew it!" Makoto cheered as she hugged her boyfriend tight- unaware of him not being a giant panda icon. Joker not really sure how to react at first until Makoto suddenly lifted him into the air. Still hugging him but spinning around as she giggled loudly. "Buchi-kun! Buchi-kun! I got a Buchi-kun!" She sang happily as Joker was spun around and around.   
  
The others were all giggling at the sight- wishing they could take pictures. Joker, however, was getting rather dizzy. "Ma... ko... to... please... stop... spinning... me...!" He tried to ask the confused strategist until she stopped short. Joker feeling his head throb a little before something even stranger occurred.   
  
"This. This is weird." Skull stated to which the others agreed. They were not used to seeing Makoto so... giggly and girly. They were used to both her prim and proper self, and the terrifying Queen. Not this giggly fangirl who was singing about a giant panda. While Noir found it extremely adorable, the others all found it just kinda odd. Fox, however, was just thinking this could make a great painting.   
  
'The hidden side of the Queen...' Fox thought to himself as Joker was continuously spun around- unable to break Makoto's death grip. Before Joker could react he has shifted around in Makoto's arms; soon finding his back tucked underneath her armpit as she carried him like a barrel. Joker blinking in honest confusion while the others were looking on with raised brows. Fox still formulating picture ideas in his mind.  
  
"Okay, Buchi-kun! It's time for our own adventures!" Makoto suddenly stated with that same giant smile on her face. Her hallucinations clearly clouding all her judgment as Joker was blushing profusely at his position.  
  
"Makoto seriously. Put me down. I'm not Buchimaru!" He tried so hard to reason with her but it was as if his words did not translate properly to his girlfriend. She was able to speak to respond but gasped as she turned to the group. Namely Skull.  
  
"I-it can't be! DARK BUCHI-KUN?!" Makoto cried out as she pointed to Skull. The blonde male blinking a few times before pointing to himself. "W-wait me? Who-"  
  
"You... You're here to try and hurt Buchi-kun aren't you! I remember how jealous you were of him and his kind heart! You... I won't let you hurt Buchi-kun!" Makoto cried out as her mask reappeared on her face. Her expression shifting into her more Queen-like state as she suddenly rushed in; carrying Joker and all.  
  
"WHOA WHOA WHAT THE-" Skull cried out as the others scrambled away. Makoto suddenly using her free hand and feet to unleash a flurry of attacks at her friend. Joker trying his best to wiggle away and get her to stop- Makoto proving strangely strong even in her confused state. Skull barely able to dodge them as he backed up more and more until he hit the walls of the break area.  
  
"EAT THIS YOU BAD BEAR!" Makoto cried out before punching at full strength. Skull screaming in fear as he ducked underneath the girl's fist; eyes wide as it collided with the wall and shattered it with ease. Everyone looking on with pale expressions at the sight.  
  
'Okay... Confused happy Makoto is as scary as Queen...' Joker thought as he was carried around while Makoto kept chasing Skull. The others looking on unsure what to do- too fearful to interfere. Makoto turning to them which made them all tense up.  
  
"Buchi-pals! We must unite to defeat the evil of Dark Buchi!" She cried out to which the others just blinked. Looking to one another wondering if she meant them. Not knowing how Makoto only saw them as a bunch of the colorful animal sidekicks of Buchimaru. Joker just looking defeated as Makoto continued to chase after Skull. Panther deciding to take initiative before Skull got hurt. Walking over to her friend with raised arms.  
  
"L-let's just calm down here Makoto. I-it's us! Your friends. N-not the Buchi-friends or whatever you said. Let's just put Joker down and NOT kill Skull okay?" She tried her best to reason with the out-of-it council president. Noir and Fox joining in- the latter only after being pushed to do so by Noir- and tried to get the girl to calm down. Only for her to look at them in shock.  
  
"W-what do you mean you're not gonna help Buchi-kun? W-wait... it can't be... Y-you're not the Buchi-pals at all! Y-you're the Dark Buchi-Pals!" Once more the others blinked at Makoto's reaction and words. Realizing that she clearly was not hearing them at all. "If that is the case then I'll have to beat you all! FOR BUCHI-KUN!" Makoto cried out before rushing towards the new trio and Skull. The four of them going wide-eyed before they did the first thing that came to mind. Run.   
  
Oracle and Mona meanwhile watched from the sidelines as their friends were in quite the odd situation. Joker clearly far too dizzy to even react properly anymore as he had been swung around each time Queen made a move. Leaving him unable to do a thing as the others tried to escape the wrath of their friend.  
  
"...So... Hide behind the chairs...?" Mona questioned to which Oracle nodded. Both choosing the option to hide in case her attention turned on them. They spent a good thirty minutes hiding.  
  
After said half an hour Makoto stopped moving. Blinking a few times as the luster began to return to her eyes as the confusion finally wore off. Standing straight as she looked around.   
  
"Um... what just...?" She began to question before hearing a groan. Looking down she saw a floored Skull who was seemingly slammed with great force from the way the tile was cracked. To the sides were Noir and Panther looking a bit exhausted and in a heap together as if they had been thrown. Fox meanwhile was on top of the rest area like he had been tossed up there while groaning. Makoto blinking as she also felt a great weight in her arms. Turning to see her beau in said arm looking extremely dizzy; Makoto wondering why she was carrying him like so.  
  
"...U-um... w-what just happened...?" Queen questioned, entirely unaware that she had thrown her friends and caused great havoc. Oracle and Mona peaked their heads up in fear. Makoto just blinking as she looked around confused.  
  
"D-did I miss something?"  
  
It was from that point on that Makoto was given all the Confusion resistant charms. She never understood why that was the case... Or why they seemed fearful if she ever mentioned Buchimaru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm working on my other two Persona pieces (Both are taking a long time sadly...) I had random ideas form here and there involving Shumako cause I'm shipper trash. So decided that any shipping stories that don't fit either story will be posted here as shorts written in small periods of time. Hope you enjoy the dumbness.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto never was really touchy-feely. That was until her life changed.

Physical contact was something rare for Makoto Niijima. At least that was the case for a long period of time in her life. Ever since Sae had to start caring for her alone, Makoto's instances of actual physical contact with other people were lessened. It was not out of disgust or anything along those lines. It was simply that most of the time it was unnecessary.  
  
"I don't see much reason to touch others, thus I tend to avoid it." That was her reasoning for the longest time.    
  
She did not hug those around her since she never really had any close friends. Handshakes were only done in instances where they were needed for agreements and little else. Hand holding was nonexistent due to never dating before in her life- Sae telling her such things were unnecessary in being successful. Thus Makoto never came in much physical contact with anyone outside of her aikido. Even then it was mostly just a punching bag that she came in contact with.   
  
That was until she met Ren.   
  
She wasn't too sure when it actually started, but physical contact with others began to increase more and more after meeting the boy. Once joining the Phantom Thieves this only grew in frequency. She would find herself being dragged by the wrist via Ann during days the blonde wanted to shop. Haru would place her hands on Makoto's shoulders from behind and lean against the girl's back whenever they chatted. Futaba would cling to the brunette whenever nervous or uncomfortable. Makoto and Ryuji would clasp hands whenever they had an arm wrestling match in the Metaverse; something Morgana mentioned to see which was physically stronger. Makoto won usually. In Yusuke's cases, it was Makoto dragging the boy around making sure he ate properly. And of course the Baton Passes in the Metaverse; something she never would have done before joining the Phantom Thieves.   
  
However, in all this, the touches were all ones of familiarity and friendship. Never anything above that. Even when Ann and the other girls would try to force her into new outfits it was all settled around friendly boundaries. Even though the former three tended to do whatever they wished at times... However, there was one person whose contact was different.  
  
Ren.  
  
There were hints of it at first when they made idle contact here and there by accident. Times where their hands brushed, times when they accidentally bumped into one another, so on and so forth. Every time there was a strange occurrence with each moment of contact. A tingling sensation that Makoto didn't fully understand. It was strange... but also at the same time nice. Something about it made her heart flutter and cheeks redden at thinking on those feelings. They only grew as time went on.  
  
From Baton Passes to even the occasional passing contact Makoto would feel that strange tingling again and again. She grew more curious about it as time went on. Finding herself coming into physical contact with their leader more often than not. Never once realizing what it all meant at the beginning. The first time things went a bit above and beyond was when Ren took her hand to drag her away from some people harassing her at one point. The flush that took over her face was above what she had ever expected; questioning how the warmth of the boy's hand made her feel like jelly.  
  
For a while, she tried to deny these strange feelings as they were so foreign to her. Yet deep down she knew she wanted it to continue. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to lean against him. She wanted to be in contact with him as much as possible, even if it went against all the logic in her brain. Questioning how she had become so dependent as of late on the touches of her friend.  
  
It was after Ren admitted to liking her that Makoto began to understand what these feeling were somewhat. In fact, they only seemed to intensify as she found herself in a relationship with the man. Finding herself wanting to hold his hand whenever possible. Cuddling with him whenever they were alone. Taking every chance she could to study and experience that wondrous feeling as much possible. Only made better when they started kissing. That alone made her melt into goop at the warmth it brought.  
  
It was around that time that Makoto realized what these sensations were all about. Warmth and comfort. For the longest time, she hadn't known that feeling- simply going through the motions in her life. But after meeting the others she began to FEEL better. Physical contact with them was not deemed unnecessary. It was a welcoming comfort to have the bodies of those she cared for nearby.   
  
While Ren was the one she allowed the most contact, she still began to treasure the small sensations she got from the others. From Ann's persistent pushing her around to shop, with Futaba's clinging, to even Ryuji's arm wrestling matches, it all blended together to form a cyclone of warmth she had unknowingly longed for. Topped only by her boyfriend's touches of course. Even in the present she couldn't help but smile at every contact. One day hearing Ren chuckle as her eyes were shut. Not bothering to open them as she nuzzled against him while sitting on his lap as they were left alone in his bedroom.  
  
"What...?" Makato questioned as she had arms wrapped around his neck as she cuddled against him- taking in all the tingling sensations as much as possible. Ren all the while smirking down at the brunette in his arms.  
  
"Didn't peg the Queen of all people for the cuddling type, that's all~" He teased to which Makoto pouted. Eyes opening up for a moment before her lips curled into a grin; pushing herself harder against the male and hugging just a little bit tighter. Ren a little surprised at first until the young woman replied.  
  
"I'm not. But for you, I'll make an exception~" She teased back as she went back to relaxing with her boyfriend. Ren's lips curling into a softer smile than before as he chuckled softly. Truth be told Ren wasn't the type to be too heavy into physical contact with others...  
  
Until he met Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea of Makoto not getting much physical contact like hugs after her father died. The PT fix that.


	3. Grades and a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students accuse Ren of cheating. It does not bode well for them.

Exams had finally come to a close, leaving Makoto to her usual Student Council duties once more. While the tests themselves were not too difficult- she wasn't top of her class for nothing- she still found them rather stressful with everything else that was going on. They had successfully stolen Kaneshiro's heart after what was a rather stressful month. Makoto fully joining the Phantom Thieves as their advisor from then on.  
   
The group had attempted to go out and celebrate with a fireworks festival, but that turned out to be a bust in the end. They were unfortunate enough to be rained on thus canceling the show. Granted Makoto had a rather pleasant chat with Ren during the madness, but it still was unfortunate it had ended the way it did. Though her cheeks still flushed a little at Ren saying she looked beautiful in her yukata earlier on that evening.   
  
She did not want that to distract her however from the threat they had received from Medjed that same night. Whether they were real or not it was still not something to take lightly. For the time being, however, they'd have to act as normal high school students to draw away any suspicion. Thus exams had to be their focus.    
  
Makoto was not worried about her scores, in all honesty. She was more curious about the others when she thought about it. She had tried her best to help Ryuji and Ann study a bit but wasn't sure if it stuck.  
  
Another part of her was extremely curious about Ren's scores. She had known he was bright from his last exams- having learned he placed in the top ten- but was wondering if he was able to truly keep up with all his work as Phantom Thief. Her mind curious about what his score could be. Thus she waited for the 19th to see the results.   
  
She was pleasantly surprised to see that he came in first. A smile gracing her lips as she looked at the scoreboard wondering if he had already seen it. Yet something caught her ear as she heard the whispers of those around her.  
  
"...There's no way..."  
  
"He must have cheated..."  
  
"...can't believe he got away with threatening a teacher..."  
  
"I bet he went to them at gunpoint..."  
  
"...he's not smart enough to get that score..."  
  
All around Makoto she heard the whispers of her underclassmen. Her eyes wide as she knew who they were talking about. She had heard the whispers about Ren were bad... but this? This couldn't truly happen on a daily basis... right...? Her eyes slipping shut as she remembered Ren joking at one point about the students constantly bad mouthing him. Was it... truly this bad...? Makoto knew she'd have to talk to Ren later on after hearing all this... But for the time being, she had her own job to do.   
  
The school day itself seemed to roll by as normal. Classes came and went while Makoto got to have lunch with Ren. They discussed a few things in private- mostly Phantom Thief related- before they separated for the day. She had wanted to ask him about the whispers of the students, but he had taken most of the focus of the said conversation. Thus leaving her no openings to do so. Makoto unaware of the messages Ren would receive a short while afterward; too focused on finishing up her work before summer vacation began.  
  
It was an hour or so after classes had come to a close that Makoto was left alone in the Student Council room. Quietly she tried her best to fill out the remaining paperwork before she heard a knock at the door. Surprised anyone was still around she looked up and called out, "Yes?" After that, she watched as a group of students walked in. Three males and two females. It reminded her slightly of her own group's dynamic minus their cat, but she shook that thought off. The students all appeared to be second years and each looking rather determined.  
  
"Miss President? Do you have a moment?" The main boy in the middle asked. Makoto swearing she recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. Instead, she chose to just hear what they had to say.   
  
"I do. What can I help you all with?" She asked while sitting at the table still. Looking at the group with a raised brow before the boy she couldn't fully remember spoke again.  
  
"Well Niijima-san, we believe that one of the students cheated on his exams." The statement caught Makoto a little off guard. It wasn't too surprising to hear that someone could have been cheating, but for a group of students to come together to report this student? Something was odd about this...  
  
"Is that so? That is quite the accusation. May I ask who you think was cheating?" Makoto decided to get to the bottom of it right away. She figured it might be one of the people in the middle of the test scores and wanted to see if it was worth investigating. While she did not wish to abide by the adults anymore, cheating was still quite a serious offense in school. If anything she could go to this student and offer them the proper guidance to improve without the needs to cheat. Instead of punishing, teach. Help them learn from their mistakes and such.   
  
Quietly she watched as the students looked around warily before one of the girls pulled out a folded piece of paper. Makoto's eyebrow raised as to why they looked so nervous and the piece of paper. As if afraid to say the name aloud. She took it calmly before unfolding the sheet, greeted with a name that made her eyes widen instantly. _'Amamiya Ren.'_  
  
"...You are saying that Amamiya-san cheated...? Do you have proof...?" Makoto questioned with an emotionless tone to her voice. Seeing Ren's name on that sheet of paper had shaken her for a moment- her eyes gazed down towards the table with her right hand tightly gripping the pen she held. Listening as the group began to speak.  
  
"W-well not definitive proof. B-but it's obvious that he can't get a score like that."  
  
"Of course! There's no way some delinquent can get the top spot."  
  
"Yeah, that's right! A-and I saw him looking in his desk during the exam. He musta had a cheat sheet hidden in there."  
  
"We think he cheated last time too. No way someone like that can get in the top ten and THEN into first place. We are thinking he might have also threatened the teachers to change his scores."  
  
The words of these students kept going and going but Makoto was not hearing them properly. Her mind racing while remembering the past few weeks with Ren. Discovering how kind he was. How intelligent he was. How much of a good person he truly was. Hearing his story also showed that Makoto's theory was correct and that Ren was not a criminal. Just someone accused of a crime he did not commit. Makoto feeling the pen in her hand begin to crack underneath the force of her grip.  
  
She was unaware at the time that Ren was standing outside the door as these students were speaking about him. He had come to talk to her about Alibaba- the person who messaged him- but found himself listening in on people speaking ill of him once more. Ren hoped he would have gotten used to it... But it still hurt.   
  
"Ren..." Morgana whispered sadly from the bag as he looked at the boy. Ren's head tilted downward as his hands tightened into fists. Listening as they continued to speak ill of him once more.  
  
"Seriously President, he's a violent criminal who clearly cheats. There's NO WAY he could be so smart. I mean come on, he hangs out with Sakamoto and Easy-Ann-" One of the students said to which Makoto felt something in her forehead pop. Her head tilted down so her face was out of view from the group as they spoke.  
  
"Honestly it's clear he just wants everyone to think he's smart. Force the teachers to give him good scores or he'll shoot them. We all know the stuff he does. Like how he mugged a teacher in the teacher's lounge."  
  
"Or that time he beat up those kids and took their money."  
  
"Or like when he totally stabbed some guy for his booze! I heard that the other day!"  
  
More and more Makoto listened to these fake rumors that spread through their school like wildfire. The image of both Ren and Joker in her mind as they disparaged his name without remorse. Makoto remembering how Joker took various attacks meant for her, how he healed her when she was hurt, how Ren broke into Kaneshiro's club to try and save her... This was the Ren they were accused of cheating. The same Ren who stood outside the door gritting his teeth in anger and sorrow. Knowing he worked so hard to pass and was so happy to see the score. But to hear these students accuse him of faking what he earned...? It hurt more than he expected it to.  
  
 _'Damn it...'_  
  
All the while Makoto listened on without saying a word. Her pen at the verge of shattering as the main student turned to Makoto after they finished speaking their rumors. "Well Miss President, we were hoping you could convince Principal Kobayakawa to make that guy either retake the exams or admit he was cheating. That way the people who deserve that spot can-"  
  
" **Enough.** " The air seemed to grow cold at that very moment. Makoto saying only one word but the tone and power of that single word was enough to silence everyone; pen snapping in two at the sheer amount of pressure she put on it. Ren being a little surprised to hear that tone of voice because he recognized it. Even Morgana froze as the voice of Makoto was one he was actually afraid of.   
  
Makoto ever so slowly stood up with her head tilted downward. The five students all feeling chills roll down their spine as the brunette every so casually walked around the table until she was directly in front of them. Her head-turning upwards which made all the students inside the room go wide-eyed with fear. They were not greeted to the soft and stern, but kind expression of their student council president. No... They were greeted by someone far more terrifying.   
  
Queen.  
  
"You come into my council room to make accusations. To speak ill of a student who did better than the rest of you." Makoto started with her Queen persona full on display. There was no kindness in her expression. She was pissed and was going to speak. "I listen to you prattle on and on as you offer me nothing but baseless rumors for a boy you know NOTHING about. And you even speak ill of two of your fellow classmates. Going so far to call one of them 'easy'? And for what reason? Because he surpassed you five as the top students in your class?" At their surprised expressions, she scoffed. "Oh, I recognize you five alright. The top students of the second years. Yet as smart as you five are, you come to me with fake claims as a means to what? Try and regain your top spots?"  
  
"M-Miss President. W-w-we j-just k-know that-"  
  
"You know nothing little boy," Makoto said with a tone that actually made the two girls whimper in fear. The boys far too scared to make a sound as Makoto slowly approached them. "I listened to your gossip, now you shall hear me. And listen WELL because I am only saying this once." As Makoto got as close as she could to the five where she could still see them she continued. "You will drop this stupidity. You will learn to live with the results. Amamiya Ren does not cheat, and I will NOT allow you five to defile his name any more than you students already have."   
  
"W-wait! Y-y-you c-c-can't just let a criminal be the top spot! I-i-it'll look bad on our college appli-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE," Makoto stated with pure fury in her eyes. If she had been able to summon it, Johanna likely would have appeared beneath her before she would unleash a barrage of Nuclear attacks. "You WILL cease this nonsense at once. Amamiya-san earned his grades fair and square. And I will NOT allow some jealous children to harass him simply because they do not care for the results."  
  
"Y-you can't do that! W-we'll tell Principal Kobayakawa an-"  
  
"Try it," Makoto suddenly said while crossing her arms. "Please, try and tell him that Amamiya cheated. With no proof, you simply endanger a young man who has done nothing wrong. And if Kobayakawa dares to try and make Amamiya retake it, I will personally take this into my own hands. And then... I will ensure that each and every one of you suffer the consequences." Makoto's voice only made the students tremble more in absolute fear. No normal person dared to argue with Queen unless they wished for a swift death...  
  
"W-w-w-w-we-"  
  
"Quiet. Amamiya Ren is a brilliant young man. I have seen his classwork first hand, and it is clear he is far smarter than you five." Makoto stated with much venom in her voice. Not knowing that outside the door Ren was listening in on her defend him. Morgana tilting his head up to see the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the boy's face; along with his eyes full of relief. "Now, you'd be wise to drop this and go about your day. Summer vacation is coming up. Do take the time to study harder, and perhaps you'll manage to do better than him." Makoto said before stepping forward and lightly patting the main boy's cheek. "But then again, he'll likely be studying too. Now... Get out."   
  
With that command, the five quickly ran out of the room. None of them noticing that Ren had ducked away around the corner and peaked out as they ran away. Wondering if they were gonna try and talk to Kobayakawa still or follow Makoto's advice. If they wanted to live to see college, they'd be wise to do that latter. Quietly listening as Makoto walked out of the room and sighed a little.  
  
"Oh dear... I went full Queen on them didn't I...?" She mumbled to herself not knowing the two fellow thieves were nearby. Fist pressed against her chest as she looked down the hall the students ran towards. "I... I won't let them speak ill of him. Ren is a good person... He's... amazing..." She mumbled the last part as a soft blush dusted her cheeks. "Just can't tell him that. His ego is big enough as is." She joked before heading back to the room to finish her work.  
  
Ren all the while smiling like an idiot as he made his way towards the other staircase. Morgana peaking his head out before speaking. "Hey. Weren't we supposed to talk to her about Alibaba?"  
  
"...Tomorrow. Let me have this today Morgana..." Ren said with a rather goofy tone in his voice. Clearly quite happy to see the girl defend him so adamantly. To think Queen would come out just for him. He'd have to repay that kindness...   
  
"Hey, Morgana... See any places that sell Buchimaru stuff while on your trips...?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one just came to me after reading more of Downz's Crimson. Students acting out on Ren's successful grades. Decided to write a super quick piece (ie me writing in like 20 minutes) about students and grades. Hope it's not as bad as I think it is : 3


	4. Makoto's Addiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers a shocking fact about herself? Can she save herself from this horrid situation!? Or is she being a dumb-dumb again?

Makoto did not want to admit it, but she had a problem. She hadn't been aware of it at first, but over time had come to realize the severity of her situation. Only to note it was getting worse over time.  
  
For Makoto Niijima, Student Council President of Shujin and Queen of the Phantom Thieves... had an addiction. She had no idea how it became so bad, or as to when it even truly started. All she knew was that she had gotten hooked and could not shake it. The fact of that alone brought her nothing but shame and embarrassment. For she was addicted... to kissing.  
  
...Yes. Makoto was addicted to kissing her boyfriend. Her mind wandering to places they did not belong in a sensible relationship. The shame of it all was too much for her to bear. Her face turning crimson each time she realized how deep she had fallen. To think she'd allow herself to be such a harlot! Her sister would surely look at her with contempt if she knew. Granted she would anyway due to her boyfriend being a "criminal" but still!   
  
She realized it one day when she found herself kissing Ren a bit longer than usual. When he pulled away she instinctively pulled him back into the kiss. She had no idea why she did so at first, only noting she didn't want to stop. She was only quelled when the voice of the others coming up for a team meeting in Leblanc and she pushed herself away. Her cheeks a deep shade of red before she hid them behind a book.   
  
From that day Makoto began to realize how badly she had fallen into this obsession. There were times she would fantasize about kissing Ren for longer than usual. Her hands in his hair and his arms around her waist. Each dream ending with them kissing for far too long. And Makoto waking up with her cheeks flushed as could be. Having to wash her face with cold water in hopes of quelling this side of her.  
  
Makoto hadn't expected only two months into dating that she'd be so forward. She had never learned of any of this growing up, and she didn't really have many people to turn to. Ann and Haru would likely just tease her- not that they had any experience in it themselves- while Futaba would look at her as if she were possessed. Sis would never approve and demand to know who she was talking about. Eiko would just tease her until she exploded. And... that summed up about all the women she could speak to about it. Aside from Kawakami, but that was a teacher! Meaning... she was on her own. She had to overcome this issue by herself!  
  
Using her analytical mind, she thought of the sensible thing to do. She researched it. Going online she typed about kissing and fantasizing about it. What she got was... steamy to say the least. Making her squeak as loudly as possible before she exited every single window she opened on said laptop. Every piece of information on there only making it WORSE for the girl. Including some more... adult type activities.  
  
If research proved impossible, since she was pretty sure she'd die of embarrassment if she read more, then there was only one option. To kill an addiction it needed to be cut off. Thus she had to make a hard choice. No kissing until further notice. It was the most logical solution. Though it could prove difficult, she figured it was the only way to break this before it got worse.  
  
To say it was hard was a bit of an understatement. She was far too embarrassed to admit her problem to Ren directly. Thus in order to make this work, she had to make it look discreet. Avoiding any kisses that is. Even a kiss on the cheek might prove too much, so she had to be careful.  
  
Her plan had seemingly begun to work the instant she put it to effect. When she had met him for a date she narrowly avoided his kisses. First by making it seem like she was excited to head out, ducking under his head as a means to keep moving. Then when they were on the train she managed to use a shake on the track to swerve past another kiss. Ren looking a bit confused at that but Makoto counted it as a win.  
  
From that day forward she managed to avoid any type of kiss from the male. Hugs were inevitable- she REALLY liked his hugs- but she somehow managed to avoid the kisses. Aside from one where he hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. That alone made her squeal in shock and Ren look confused. From that point, he stopped attempting those kinds of kisses altogether.  
  
It was around a week or so after the neck kiss and her plan had been working. She managed to avoid any attempt he made to kiss her. Granted there were a few close calls here and there but still. She was doing it and it was... not changing anything. In fact... If felt like her addiction was getting worse.  
  
She figured it must have been withdrawal; having read that with addictions there tended to be some kind of kickback when trying to knock it away. All she had to do was break through this and she'd be cured. She hoped. Then she could go back to kissing- no! She had to dismiss the thoughts of kissing him along with the act of doing so. It was the only way.  
  
Another week passed- doing requests and such as usual- when she entered Leblanc a little jittery. She had yet to shake off the withdrawals and it was only getting worse. She had no actual clue as to when they would stop, but she couldn't avoid Ren during it. Especially since they promised to study together that day. As she entered she was greeted by Sojiro who was heading out early. Stating something about Futaba needing him for a thing. However, he asked a question that genuinely confused the girl.  
  
"So... does the kid have cavities or something? He's been brushing his teeth far more than usual lately." Makoto shook her head no to the man, not having heard if Ren had issues with his teeth. Sojiro asked her to make sure he was okay before he left to do his errand. Makoto looking a little concerned as she made her way upstairs. When she got to the top she saw Ren sitting there in what appeared to be a new attire- one Makoto hadn't familiarized herself with. His hair was almost shiny as if he had washed it thoroughly and his glasses spotless. The man smiling as he stood up from his bed and approached her.  
  
"There you are. Thought you weren't coming for a moment." Ren said with a smile before pulling her into a hug. Makoto quick to return it but not without the hair on her arms standing up. Was it possible that the addiction was affecting her touching him now too?! Before she knew it Ren stepped back a bit and moved to kiss her. Makoto tensing up a little before she swerved her head to the side; Ren ending up with his head on her shoulder.  
  
"S-so let's get to studying, shall we? I was thinking perhaps we work on chemistry first." Makoto said rather quickly before breaking the hug and heading towards the boy's desk. Ren standing there for a moment before he groaned loudly. So much so that it made Makoto's brow raise up. "Ren? Are you alri-"   
  
"Makoto does my breath stink? Cause I've been brushing them like three times more than usual but does it still stink?" That threw Makoto off guard for a moment. Blinking a few times she shook her head. "Do I stink then? I bought a new outfit and everything so it must be me right?" Again she shook her head. "Am I doing something wrong?" Same motion as before. "Then... Are you trying to break up with me...?"  
  
"W-what?! N-no! What in the world would make you think-" Makoto began, to which Ren reacted rather quickly.  
  
"Then why the hell won't you let me kiss you!?" The question that Makoto dreaded, finally it was out in the open. She had thought up dozens of answers for this particular one just in case. But in that moment, none of them came to her. The brunette's mind racing for anything to say. An excuse. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"U-um... w-well you see I... um... well..." Makoto felt as though her brain was steaming as her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. Her eyes looking downward as she hung her head in shame. "I was... Ren... Forgive me, but I have a problem..." Makoto began without looking up. Her boyfriend gazing at her with a quizzical expression before she continued. "Recently I discovered I have an... addiction. It was during that time where I force you to kiss me more. I'm afflicted with the addiction of kissing you. A-and I can't stop fantasizing about it a-and it's so inappropriate and unrefined and-"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up. Makoto... You're addicted to kissing me...?" Ren asked with both eyebrows raised as high as could be. The male looking on as his girlfriend nodded.  
  
"Y-yes... I-I'm sorry Ren, b-but please give me a little more time. A-as soon as I shake this, along with the withdrawals, w-we should be able to kiss again. W-when it is not as bad I mean." Makoto reasoned, both embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She looked up at her boyfriend... Only to see him smirking at her. Not just any smirk. The Joker one...  
  
"...Makoto, I fucking adore you. But god you are kinda dumb about certain things."  
  
"I-I beg your pardon!?" Makoto had been taken back by the rather blunt statement by her boyfriend. The youth approaching her with hands in pocket.  
  
"Makoto, when your little 'addiction' began, what was it that came to your mind?" He asked her. Seemingly enjoying her cheeks getting darker as the blood rushed to her face. The brunette remembering all the little fantasies from that moment. Wanting to be held in his arms as her fingers ran through his messy hair. For his eyes to be solely on her and nothing else. Makoto biting her bottom lip as she looked away.  
  
"I... I saw us kissing longer, a-and you holding me close. And my hands in your hair... Kissing each other for a long time." She finally admitted. Questioning how in the world her head hadn't exploded due to all the blood rushing to it. Ren laughing softly as he stood there.  
  
"Makoto. You're not addicted to kissing. You just wanna make out with me."   
  
In that moment Makoto found herself blinking in honest confusion. That... couldn't be it. It was not that simple. Granted Makoto's knowledge of things such as making out was... pretty much nonexistent, but still! There was no way that all of this was caused by the desire to kiss her boyfriend for a long time! It... It had to be an addiction! That was the only explanation.  
  
"T-t-t-t-that is... I-I-I mean... K-k-kiss... m-make... o-o-o-out...?" Makoto was surprised at herself- her words nothing but babbles as she was overwhelmed. Her body was reacting with so many shivers that she couldn't comprehend it. Was... was Ren right? Was the reason her body was acting so strange because she resisted something as simple as a make-out session? She was trying to fight THAT of all things!?  
  
"Makoto c'mon. I know you're sheltered but damn." Ren said before looking up at the ceiling. "Hell if you're talking about withdrawals, you're the one killing me here. How the hell do you think I'm holding up, being unable to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend?" Ren asked with a genuine smile on his face.   
  
"Y-you mean this entire time... I-I-I was just..." Makoto mumbled in a bit of shock. Her mind racing a mile a minute as everything was playing out. Thoughts rather jumbled as she tried to find some sense in her reasoning. All she found was a rapidly budding desire...  
  
"You realize how fucking adorable you are right? Makoto, there's no shame in wanting to be more passionate you know." Ren tried to reason with the girl.

Makoto had gone completely silent as she looked at the floor. Ren rubbing the back of his neck while looking at the woman he adored. Her body shivering a little, making Ren feel bad. He hadn't meant to upset her. With a sigh, he decided to make things right.

"Look, if you don't wanna kiss that's fine. If it's really too much for you to handle right now that's okay with me. I'll keep my lips to myself. Just let me know when you're comfortable okay? I don't want to pressure you, alright?"  
  
Ren quietly stood there looking at his girlfriend after saying that. Raising a brow as to why she wasn't saying anything... Until she threw her bag to the side and rushed him. Ren soon finding her arms around his neck and her lips on his before he fell back. Makoto kissing him with all she had- damning her whole mindset from earlier and finally letting her feelings out. Wanting nothing more than to kiss him for all he was worth. Addiction forgotten as Makoto's fingers ran through the boy's hair like she had thought of for so long.   
  
Needless to say, the make outs became a lot more frequent from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I got bored and wanted to write something extra silly. So here's more dumb fluff! Took about half an hour to do. Thoughts on the dumbness? : 3


	5. Ren's Weaknesses: #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker has no weaknesses...! Ren on the other hand...

If Ren were to admit one thing about himself, it was the fact that he kept his composure at all times. He had always been someone who was able to control his emotions rather well, but ever since awakening as Joker it only got easier. That side of him taking on all necessary flourishes of action and such within the metaverse, while his normal self-remained calm and stoic. Even in the most taxing of moments, he managed to keep his cool and not let anything take him off guard. Nothing could break his defenses!  
  
...Except seeing his girlfriend in a bikini for the first time.  
  
It was Futaba's beach day and Ren was ready to help out their newest friend without hesitation. He knew she needed as much support as possible and thus planned to do whatever was needed to help her out. Thus he waited alongside his fellow male Phantom Thieves for the girls to come out with Futaba underneath a parasol. The trio waiting for the girls to finish changing so they could start their little "operation."   
  
Ren calmly listened in as Ryuji commented about how packed the beach was while Yusuke was looking for inspiration for his next art piece. Even looking to the heated Ryuji for a moment. Ren all the while was pressing a cola can against his neck and forehead to try and stay cool. Once they started moving then they'd likely feel a bit cooler, but for the time being, they needed to-  
  
"Sorry for the wait."   
  
 _'Huh. Timing.'_  Ren thought to himself before the trio turned their heads. Just when he was starting to wonder where they were lo and behold they finished up. The three males standing up to approach the spot they heard the girls coming from. In that moment for the first time in a while, Ren's defenses were blown apart.  
  
As expected Ann was quite beautiful in her flower print bikini, but that was nothing new. Ren was already aware of things like that as he helped her during some of the photo shoots. What did, however, knock the air out of his chest was his girlfriend. While they had only been dating for about a month or so, seeing her in this state left him speechless.   
  
 _'Holy shit.'_ He thought while gazing at the brunette before him. Unable to take his eyes off her as she stood there in a white bikini top with a ribbon tied in the front, and the bottom piece shaped more like a skirt that hugged her hips. Her skin was somewhat pale as expected but it didn't bother him. In fact, her complexion alongside the swimsuit itself only made his throat go even more dry as it fit her perfectly; this being the first time he ever saw so much of her skin. Only one other thought coming to mind that shook him to his core.  _'Holy shit I'm dating a goddess...'_  
  
"Ren? Are you okay?" The dark haired boy tensed up a bit as Makoto spoke to him. He had spent so long gazing at her that he hadn't realized that Ann was teasing Ryuji about his reaction to her; recognizing that he had to respond to make sure no one knew what he was doing while also pushing down a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Are we missing one?" Ren asked quickly while cursing himself. Questioning if anyone heard his voice crack for a moment; looking around as a means to try and feign ignorance. Whether the others noticed or not didn't matter much as they finally dragged Futaba out with them... Only for her to be wearing a wrap around her head.   
  
~@~  
  
 _'Okay... Futaba inadvertently saved me with that...'_  Ren thought as he felt a little bad about thinking that. Their focus was supposed to be solely on Futaba, but he had accidentally been entranced by his girlfriend in a bikini of all things. He had to get himself under control before the others noticed his behavior. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just the girl he had feelings for in a bikini showing off her bare stomach and arms and legs and-  _'DAMN IT REN! FOCUS!'_  
  
He was fortunate enough that he was able quickly to go back to their plan on helping Futaba get accustomed to being outside and in public. The girls early on deciding to take the redhead to go on a banana boat to have some fun, leaving the guys alone. Ryuji- as expected- was quick to suggest trying to pick up girls while they waited. Ren, of course, wanted nothing more than to proclaim he was already in a relationship with Makoto, tet he knew it was too early to do so. Thus he simply went along with it praying Makoto didn't find out else he'd be in a world of hurt...  
  
After a series of failures- including getting chased by the pair from the red light district- the trio of males decided to try and find the others. While Ryuji was clearly bummed out, Ren was more grateful that nothing came of their little look around. He didn't really want to get killed so early in his relationship after all. The boy's ears perking up at the sound of his girlfriend speaking to someone as they grew closer.   
  
"We're here with friends."  
  
Ren gazed forward to see a pair of tan men speaking to Makoto and Ann. From the way they were talking, however, he could tell it was not something the girls wanted to hear. Seeing the way Ann yelled at the pair proved his point further.  
  
Ren wasn't sure what it was but something in him seemed to snap at those two men bothering Makoto and Ann. He couldn't explain it but before he knew it, his pace was hastened as Ann started yelling again.  
  
"Are you even listening to us!?" The blonde cried out as the trio finally arrived at their sides.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the wait," Ryuji said while casually walking up to the group. Yusuke still holding his lobsters while Ren was trying to quell the strange sensation in his gut. He had to stay in control...  
  
"Huh, so you were serious about being here with friends." One of the men said with a condescending inflection to his voice. Ann looking quite pissed as she cried out on how that was what they were telling them the whole time.   
  
"Don't you find it boring spending time with kids like them?" The second man asked. Ren able to feel a vein pop in his forehead at the way this man gazed at Makoto. The sensation was growing and he was having trouble containing it.  
  
"It's far more interesting than anything involving you two." Makoto suddenly stated aloud; that statement alone shaking Ren out of his worsening state for a moment. Realizing he almost let Joker take over for a moment. That... That would have been bad.  
  
"What was that-" The man started before Ren decided to step forward in front of the girls. He had managed to tame his other side enough to stay calm; Ryuji joining him as they both seemingly had the same reaction to the man's tone of voice. Both of them glaring into the men's eyes with an intense look.  
  
"I would advise you both leave. You're bothering our friends." Ren stated with a rather solid tone of voice. It wasn't threatening per say, but it was not in any sense of the word kind. His eyes narrowing ever so slightly which made both men tremble a bit in actual fear. Something about Ren and Ryuji made them feel ever so small and weak.  
  
"H-hey, let's just let the children h-have fun with fellow children. W-we'll be going now." The second man stated before they both walked off. Ann still looking quite angered by the duo even as they left.  
  
"What creeps...!" She commented while glaring at them walk off. Ryuji quick to head to her side and pat her on the shoulder as a means of trying to help her relax. From the looks of it, the action worked as Ann sighed softly.  
  
"Thanks for coming in like that. Those guys just wouldn't stop pestering us." Makoto said to the group as they stood by. Ren feeling his lips curl into a small smirk.  
  
"They got off lucky." He replied which only made Makoto pout a little.   
  
"I was nearly at my wit's end. Was worried I would-"  
  
"-end up kicking the crap out of them?" Ren finished with that same smirk. Able to see Ryuji and Ann tense up a little as the brunette nodded in agreement to the statement. Both blondes thinking the same thing.  
  
 _'Queen is scary...'_  
  
~@~  
  
The rest of the trip went rather well, to say the least. Futaba had quite a bit of fun; playing with Yusuke's lobsters while building sand castles at the end. It was around that time that the group discussed Futaba joining the Phantom Thieves and even christening her codename, Oracle.   
  
Once that was all settled Ryuji suggested they grabbed some ice cream before heading out. Futaba and Ann quick to move with Yusuke and Ryuji in tow. Morgana by that point was being carried off by Futaba, leaving Ren and Makoto watching them from the shoreline.  
  
"I'm glad Futaba was able to have some fun," Makoto stated as she stood side by side with Ren. The latter watching his friends run off to the stands with a smile on his face.   
  
Truth be told he quite happy with the progress they made with Futaba, but his attention was elsewhere throughout most of it. He didn't want to admit it but he was having a lot of trouble not staring at Makoto with every given chance. Somewhat annoyed that he could hear Arsene within himself berating the boy and calling him a "poor gentleman".   
  
"Ren?" The boy jumped a little as he turned to Makoto. Forcing himself to look straight into her eyes and nowhere else as she looked at him a little worried.   
  
"Y-yeah?  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a little distant today. I-I know we were trying to focus on Futaba and all but... d-did I do something wrong?" Ren felt his eyes widen a little as he unconsciously looked away from her. Cursing his own action since it likely only made her more confused. "I-is it the swimsuit? Ann picked it out and... does it look bad...?"  
  
"NO!" Ren's shout caused Makoto to jump a bit as he looked at her once more. Clearly, a bit distressed by her words as he continued. "N-no that's not it. You look... You look amazing and... And that's kind of the problem."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Makoto I'm... not very good with this... Look, you know I am quite the dashing gentleman normally correct?" Ren tried to joke around a bit and saw the way Makoto rolled her eyes at him before continuing. "I'm usually good at keeping my cool but... The truth is you look gorgeous. To the point, it's kinda making my brain melt and I wasn't sure how to react because my eyes kept getting glued to you and... Sorry, I sound like a total pervert right now don't I...?" Ren asked while gazing away from the brunette in shame. He expected her to reply in some way but after a moment she didn't say anything. Thus he looked up and was greeted by quite the sight.  
  
Makoto was looking at him with her eyes wide open and cheeks a deep shade of crimson as her mouth was slightly agape in shock. Stammering a few times as if she was having trouble speaking; unable to form words as it all came out as jibberish. Ren looking at her with some concern until she finally shook off her stupor a little bit. "G-gorgeous...?"  
  
"...Y-yeah. So much so it's kinda hard to look away... But we've only been dating for a short while and... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Sorry..." Ren apologized before looking away while blushing. The two standing there red-faced unsure how to react. Ren berating himself for making things so awkward due to his own foolish hormones. If he were being truthfully he would have said all he wanted to do was hold her close the entire time they were at the beach, but things were already awkward enough as is. Before he could speak again however someone else did from behind them.  
  
"Yo! We're headin' out guys!" The two jumped a bit at the call of Ryuji from nearby. The blonde waving at them before turning back towards the others as they were heading out. Ren sighing a bit before turning to the brunette.  
  
"Makoto I-"   
  
In that moment he was silenced as something soft pressed against his face. Eyes going wide as he realized... Makoto was kissing him on the cheek. Ren able to actually feel an intense heat making its way up to his face as she stepped back afterward with pink cheeks. "T-thank you, Ren. No one has ever called me that before. So... thank you."   
  
With that, Makoto ran past the boy towards the others- clearly embarrassed by her own actions. Ren standing there dumbfounded while pressing a hand against the cheek that was just kissed. A large smile forming on his face before he followed after her.  
  
 _'God... I'm dating the cutest girl ever... She also has a nice butt... ARSENE STOP LAUGHING!'_  
  
As Ren battled his inner self he was unaware of something Makoto was doing as she walked. The brunette had pulled out a small book from her bag before writing one thing on the first page.  
  
'Ren's Weaknesses. #1: Bikini."  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fully like how this came out, but if I didn't do this now then my brain would wander away from it and never return. So yeah. Part of a thing that might continue in the future. Basically a few pieces in which Ren has weaknesses against Makoto that he can't fight well against. So... what other weaknesses does the brunette have over him? Who knows~


	6. The First Kiss: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Makoto discovered early on that she really enjoyed kissing Ren. Granted the kisses were all those on the cheek or forehead, but she adored doing it nonetheless. For some reason showing her affection towards the boy in that way filled her with a warmth that only grew each time she did so. That same warmth came whenever he did the same for her. A quick kiss to the forehead, one on the cheek, so on and so forth.  
  
Ren was very much in the same boat as the girl as he couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek or forehead whenever possible. Granted they hid it all from the others as they didn't really want to explain it so soon; having only dated for about two to three months by that point. Even so, they became so comfortable with one another that such actions became the norm. Even if Makoto did seem kind of nervous about them already showing such affection so early on. It was something that Ren enjoyed to tease her about for sure. They had, to say the least, grown comfortable with it...  
  
Things changed however on the final day of their Hawaii trip.  
  
The trip itself had been okay for the most part. Due to the scandals with the school and Kamoshida, all planning for the trip had turned into a giant mess. Resulting in the need to take several Third Year students along in order to keep things in order. As expected things did not pan out with that either. Fortunately, however, Makoto found herself able to spend time with her friends due to this development... along with having to deal with all the drama of watching after a bunch of teenagers...  
  
After everything was said and done the group found themselves on their final day of the trip; everyone splitting up to do their own thing while Ren was trying to relax in his room. As the youth was about to try and figure out what he should do, a message popped up on his phone. One of Makoto asking if he'd be willing to spend time with her alone. He answered "yes" immediately.  
  
The two were rather calm as they met up and walked alongside one another on the beach. Simply chatting like they normally did; Hawaii not being much to change that for the duo. Makoto spoke about how difficult some of the tasks were due to rowdy students while Ren asked if she needed him to rough them up. With a pout and a quick tap on the boy's forehead, Makoto told him to stop trying to tease her. That alone caused them both to break out into giggles.   
  
From there they had a little encounter with a street vendor and ended up eating a huge amount of shrimp; Makoto stating they shouldn't consume so much. Ren, of course, countered with the fact that she'd burn it all off quickly due to their activities as Phantom Thieves. Along with it being something new to try out as she had asked him to help open up her world a bit. One pouting expression later the couple had scarfed down the food and found themselves sitting on a bench watching the sunset.  
  
When Makoto mentioned how beautiful the sunset was, he had to fight himself from saying a load of cheesy lines. Swearing inwardly at Arsene as the Persona was still messing with his relationship at various turns. Not in a bad way, but more of just trying to instill his beliefs of romance fully onto Ren.   
  
"Oh, it's already so late. My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this." Makoto stated with a soft smile. Ren able to see something was hidden within that smile, but he knew not to push too hard. Well aware that Makoto's sister was a sore subject that needed time.  
  
"Well, we ARE in Hawaii. I think that entitles us to lay back a little bit." Ren said while returning the smile and leaning forward a bit. Makoto looking at him with comfort at his words.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I wasn't particularly eager to go on this trip. But if it's like this... I think I'd like to come again." Makoto commented while turning back to the sunset. Ren able to see the girl's cheeks dust a little with a small blush which only made his pulse rise in pace. Something about her blush always brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Chaperone us next year too." Ren joked to the brunette as she brushed her hair back a bit. Still smiling all the while.  
  
"You know I'm graduating this year... Um... I'd like you to have this." To Ren's surprise, Makoto handed him a little tiki keychain. The boy looking at her with a calm expression but his eyes did display some shock to them. Not expecting a present of all things at this point.  
  
"Makoto you didn't have to-"  
  
"I wanted to. It's not the best souvenir... but it will remind you of the memories we made today." Makoto cut him off quickly. Ren all the while looking at it and feeling his lips curl into a smile.  
  
"I love it."   
  
"Thank goodness. Well, we should probably return before it gets dark." Before Makoto could stand, however, Ren shook his head no.   
  
"We still have some time."  
  
"...I suppose I can't complain about that." She replied with that same smile. Both turning their gazes to the sunset once more as Makoto rested her head against Ren's shoulder. The young man wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close.   
  
The two sat in blissful silence as the only sound heard was those of the wind and sea. Neither really said anything as they were far too comfortable with the moment. However, an impulse seemingly hit them both at the same time. With how romantic the situation was, they wanted to show their affection by kissing the other on the cheek. Thus they decided to act- Ren with his Joker impulse while Makoto pushed herself to do so. Both moving to kiss the other on the cheek.  
  
They ended up in a much different position.  
  
To their own surprise, the duo met with each other's eyes. Both gazing at one another which seemed a bit odd, as they were aiming to kiss the other's cheek. And yet they felt that their lips were pressed against a part of the other... Only to realize something insane.  
  
Their lips were touching.   
  
They were kissing. On the lips.  
  
The instant they both realized this they pulled away immediately. Trying to ignore the tingles that were rolling through their bodies as they separated to the ends of the bench. Makoto's hands cupped over her mouth wide-eyed while Ren was nearly falling off the bench with eyes as wide as her's.  
  
It took a few moments for the duo to process what had just happened; almost engulfed by the tingling sensations that surged through them. It left them almost breathless at how wonderful it felt. The two trying to speak until they finally managed to say something.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry R-Ren it-it was an accident I swe-"  
  
"N-no it's my fault! I-I was just trying to-"  
  
"N-no it was all me. Please forgive me for-"  
  
"No it was my fault I mean-"  
  
The two began to stammer more and more without being able to focus. Eventually getting to the point where they sat there looking away from one another trying to regain SOME composure. Makoto's face a deep shade of crimson as she went back to covering her mouth. While Ren was in the same boat blush wise but constantly running a hand through his hair while his leg was bouncing up and down nervously.  
  
"W-w-we s-should get going...! I-I will talk to you later Ren," Makoto said before standing up to the best of her ability. Clearly rather frazzled as she began to walk off leaving Ren sitting there confused. Part of him felt like they should discuss what just happened... but the memory of it alone cause his face to somehow heat up even more and make him dizzy. After some time he forced himself to get up and head back to the hotel.  
  
It was a few minutes after that all went down that Makoto barged into her shared room with Kawakami. Makoto finding the teacher still out likely having dinner or something. Not that Makoto dwelled on it at all as she collapsed onto her bed. Her mind racing as cheeks never lost the blood that surged through her face. The memory of that kiss still filling her with nothing but sparks.   
  
Before she knew it the brunette grabbed a pillow and pushed it against her face. Shifting onto her back before squealing joyfully into the plush object and kicking her legs in the air.  
  
She couldn't believe it. While it WAS accidental... she had her first kiss.  
  
Ren meanwhile was in a similar boat as he laid in his bed with a dreamy expression. Splayed across the mattress as Ryuji and Mishima walked in- seeing their friend laying there silently.  
  
"Yo Ren, you okay dude? We tried textin' you earlier and-? Ren? You okay dude? Hellloooo?" Ryuji and Mishima both did their best to try and get the boy's attention but it was to no avail.  
  
Ren was in another realm for that time being. His mind focused solely on those red eyes as they gazed into his own. The softness of her lips against his own. The taste, the sensation, EVERYTHING about it was all that clouded his mind. It was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced... And he realized something. Scaring Ryuji and Mishima as he suddenly sat up with a determined look in his eye.  
  
_'I need to kiss her again...!'_  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the First Kiss. Stay tuned for part 2 at a later date.


	7. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to study with Ren. He meanwhile decides to have some fun.

Makoto was the studious type. That fact was obvious to the Phantom Thieves from the very beginning. Everything was in a way something to learn for the brunette; viewing it as an opportunity to study something new. Even when asking Ren to help with her growth, it was asked in a way similar to studying for classes.  
  
However, as of late Makoto had some difficulty studying. The reason? Her boyfriend.  
  
The two of them had gotten together to study for some upcoming exams that afternoon. Normally, they would get the entire group together to study, but due to a few issues here and there it ended up being just Ren and Makoto. The two of them sitting upstairs in Ren's room at a little makeshift table the male bought. While the table wasn't large at all, it was enough to hold their papers.  
  
Makoto at the time had her focus solely on the note set out in front of her. Next to them a few sheets of paper with challenge questions; Ren having a similar set up to her. The two of them assisting one another in their subjects even though Ren was the underclassman of the two. He was able to at least help her figure out how to memorize certain solutions that even Makoto had some trouble with.  
  
The study session had been going pretty well for Makoto... until Ren stood up. She didn't pay it much mind at first, figuring he was simply going to grab something from his desk or maybe some food. Her focus almost entirely set on the papers in front of her. It took only one action for her concentration to shatter entirely.   
  
She had been sitting with her head tilted down when she felt something touch the top of her head. It was soft and warm as it pressed itself into her hair, just above her headband. Her body going stiff as she realized what was happening. Ren had placed a kiss against her head.  
  
"Ren?" Makoto questioned as Ren pulled back just a little. Looking up at the boy with a confused expression while his own was rather intrigued; at least from the way he looked at her. "W-what are you doing? Shouldn't we be studying...?"  
  
"I am studying. In fact, it's my FAVORITE subject." Ren said with a strange smile on his face. One that for some reason made her heart speed up just a little. "At the moment I'm simply doing a little examination. As such, allow me to continue my observation~" Ren cooed before leaning forward once more.   
  
Makoto wasn't sure why but she found herself unable to really move. Simply looking at the boy as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Makoto feeling her cheeks warm up as a bit of blood surged up to her face.  
  
"W-wait a moment Ren. W-we need to be studying these problems. L-like math," Makoto started but Ren continued on. Pressing one kiss on her left temple, "a-and physics" one against her right temple, "a-and geography" one on the bridge of her nose, "a-and um... other... um..." and even one against both her cheeks.  
  
The more Ren kissed her, the harder it was for her to concentrate. Whatever it was, something about the male's kisses usually left her breathless and a bit dazed each and every time. The way he was so gentle even as he lifted his right hand and cupped her cheek. Makoto looking at him with somewhat dazed eyes as he pressed a kiss to her chin; as if teasing by kissing so close to her lips but not on them exactly.  
_  
'Seems the subject reacts well to affection.'_  Ren thought before he continued. Pressing a few kisses against her jawline which caused her eyes to slip shut. Letting out soft 'mmm' sounds at each kiss which only made Ren smile more. Easily he moved around a bit to press a kiss against her neck. Aiming for a specific spot that he knew she was tickling with. Enjoying it when she released a soft giggle at the touch.  
  
Makoto meanwhile found herself a bit dizzy. She tried so hard to focus on her homework and studies...but all of that was simply fading away as Ren kept kissing her all over. Dropping her pencil entirely as the male lifted up both her hands and kissed her palms. Makoto more than sure that her cheeks were practically crimson by how lovingly he did all this.  
  
Then Ren moved his head one final time until he was but a small fraction away from her lips. His own hovering over her's as she waited patiently... only for him to lean back and take his seat once more.  
  
"Alright, back to our other studies now," Ren said with a soft smile as Makoto's eyes opened wide. A look of confusion on her face as Ren's focus seemed to shift back entirely on this papers. Cheeks never losing their color as she sat there with lips partially open. Left remaining there as if stunned while Ren picked his pencil back up and continued working on his studies.  
  
Makoto sat there a bit bewildered. Seemingly befuddled as she gazed at the boy who had kissed her face all over... only for him to NOT kiss her on the lips and simply go back to studying...?  
  
"Hey Makoto, about this equation here. How would you solve for x?" Ren asked while pointing to his paper and not looking up. Everything a bit quiet... until Makoto grabbed the small table and shoved it aside with great force. Ren about to question what she was doing as their papers went flying but didn't get the chance. He looked up only to see the girl rush him; pressing her lips against his own and pulling him into a deep kiss. Ren's eyes a bit wide in surprise for a moment before a small smirk formed on his lips before kissing her back.  
  
Makoto was no longer thinking of her studies even a little bit. Only about how Ren had teased her with all those kisses only to deny her one on the lips. Thus, initiative took over entirely; the brunette throwing all thoughts to the wind as she just wanted to kiss her boyfriend until she was left dizzy. Not paying much mind as Ren shifted her a bit until she was in his lap kissing the male with all she had. Arms wrapped around his neck as all notions of studying were left forgotten.  
  
Ren all the while simply kissed her with great enjoyment. Well aware that Makoto was indeed the type to focus one hundred and ten percent on studying... but she was also someone who was REALLY weak against kisses. Thus he decided to try his own little experiment to see which one Makoto would choose. And from the way she reacted to his teasing, he figured out his answer. Not that he was complaining after all. Though that wasn't to say he wasn't studying per say.  
  
He was simply having some fun with his favorite topic. Learning everything about his girlfriend.   
  
_'Note to self. Teasing kisses are pretty effective~'_ Ren thought before they continued kissing. Well aware Makoto was gonna scold him a bit later but it didn't matter much. After all, which was better? Kissing or studying?   
  
Makoto chose the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written as I was loopy on medicine- still am atm- after seeing an image. Figured it'd be some cute fun so yeah... Here you go. Thoughts?
> 
> This is the image btw: https://twitter.com/ntco_13p5/status/849270934653382661


	8. The First Kiss: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Kiss Story

**PART 2**  
  
He was losing his mind. He couldn't focus. His palms were sweaty and his eyes were shut to prevent them from popping out. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to fight it. A single thought overpowering all others as he stood in the hotel hallway tapping his foot. One that he could not resist...  
  
 _'I NEED TO KISS HER AGAIN...!'_ Ren could not help his thoughts as the scene from earlier kept playing out again and again. Her gorgeous red eyes, the way the setting sun highlighted her skin, and the feeling of her lips...  _'STOP IT! STOP REMEMBERING IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT'S ALL! Get it together Ren. BREATHE. BREATHE...'_ He did his best to control his thoughts and emotions, but the longer it went on the harder it was to do so.   
  
It had only been around an hour after the two separated but the effects were still there. Somewhat grateful that Mishima and Ryuji decided to get some sleep; not noticing him leave the room due to being out cold. Ren had to get some space because he knew his pacing would be questioned. The fact that he kept biting his lower lip didn't help either.   
 _  
'Why? Why is this getting to me so much?! I-I'm Joker! A kiss shouldn't... make me... a... kiss...'_  Ren's eyes opened wide as his memory took full hold once again. Able to feel his body tingle at the memory of her soft lips against his own. The way her eyes gazed into his own as his entire body filled with warmth. _'HOLY SHIT I NEED TO TALK TO MAKOTO NOW...!'  
_  
Ren was clearly not thinking straight as he suddenly sprinted down the hall. Well aware of where Makoto's room was and the need to speak to her immediately. His mind was working against him and he needed it to stop.  
 ** _  
'It would seem the Trickster has been consumed in lust. How strange for my other self to be so dumbstruck by a simple kiss.'_**  Ren almost stopped as the voice of Arsene played in his mind. Though he ignored the Persona within him to instead focus on the task at hand. To find Makoto and talk to her before he lost his mind. Thinking maybe if they spoke he'd be able to fight those thoughts; a simple text or call not being enough.   
  
Within minutes he turned the hall only to see Makoto standing outside her room in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Ren resisting the urge to comment on how cute her little panda print pants were and instead focus on the girl herself. "Makoto?" He called out to which the brunette jumped a little. Turning to her beau with somewhat wide eyes while her cheeks were flushed pink.  
  
"Oh! Ren, I-I was just about to text you," Makoto said while Ren approached. "Um... well I wanted to have us meet up, but since you are already here that is unnecessary correct?" Makoto said with a slight stammer to her voice. Ren raising a brow at the girl as she shook her head to try and focus. "I wanted us to meet in person so I could apologize properly."  
  
"...Apologize?"  
  
"Y-yes. The um, accident from earlier. I wanted to apologize for that. Though it was unintentional, I overstepped our set boundaries and did something inappropriate. So... I'm sorry Ren." Makoto said before doing a small bow towards him. Ren looking at her a bit dumbfounded.  
  
She was apologizing for accidentally kissing him. Granted it was both their faults but still. She was apologizing. She felt she went too far and he'd possibly be mad...? Ren blinking a few times as she looked back up at him with those red eyes of hers... and he couldn't stop his thoughts. _  
  
'KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!!!'_ His mind was practically screaming at him as he kept staring at her. The fact that she was apologetic for the kiss since she figured she overstepped her boundaries. The way her red eyes locked with his gray ones. The soft blush that formed on her cheeks before her eyes darted to the side embarrassed... It was too much for him to handle.  _'Arsene! Stop with these thoughts! I can't-"_  
 _ **  
'Trickster, does thou truly believe that it is I who is feeding you these thoughts? My boy, this is ALL you,'**_  Arsene told him to which Ren felt his eyes widen. If what his Persona was speaking the truth... holy crap he had it bad. He needed to get back control. It was just supposed to be a chat to clear his mind and it only made things worse!   
  
Makoto meanwhile was in her own thoughts as Ren was battling his own. She had been quite ecstatic and giddy about the accidental kiss earlier. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was wrong. A first kiss should be intentional and not like how they experienced it. She managed to screw it up and needed to make it right. Thus she figured it would be best to first apologize so they could move forward.  
  
"I know a simple apology doesn't make up for such a mistake, but could we perhaps pretend it didn't occur? At least, until we can have an um... p-proper first kiss..." Makoto mumbled the last part as she felt embarrassed saying it aloud. Doing her best to fight the butterflies in her stomach as the memory of that kiss played out for her. Turning to Ren only to see he had a somewhat faraway look in his eyes. "R-Ren, are you alright?"  
  
The boy remained silent for a bit. Standing there quietly as his eyes turned to Makoto and gazed into her own once more. His hands sweaty and eyes widening as he looked at her... Unable to turn himself away as his mind finally overpowered him. Hands shooting out till they cupped Makoto's cheeks before he leaned in.   
  
Ren kissed her.   
  
Not on the cheek or forehead. But full on the lips.   
  
Makoto was sure her entire face turned a deep shade of crimson as she felt his lips on her's again. Her mind instantly short-circuiting; not kissing back due to how confused she was; entire body tensing up while goosebumps overtook her. Unable to resist the warm sensation that overtook her senses as she was kissed; Ren stepping away a few seconds later.  
  
Makoto could see his eyes widen in horror before he moved back a few more steps. "S-shit! M-Makoto I'm sorry! T-that was... I-I mean I wasn't thinking straight so I came here so we could talk it out and my head was all dizzy and your lips were just there but you just apologized when you shouldn't have apologized cause it was both our fault and it was an accident and I wasn't sure how to react but then my brain was screaming to kiss you even though I shouldn't have and-" Ren was clearly no longer mentally all there as he began to speak without stopping to even take a breath. He had done something he shouldn't have. Continuing to ramble on... until Makoto stepped up to him quickly and kissed him back.  
  
Now Ren was left confused as he felt her lips on his own. Eyes wide open as she slipped her own shut. Ren's body slowly reacting on its own as he gently kissed back. Makoto's hands resting against his chest as his arms slipped around her waist. Pulling her close as the two shared a tender kiss. Pulling away a few seconds later and gazing each other in the eye.  
  
"S-sorry. A-are we perhaps acting too quickly here?" Makoto questioned to her beau who gave her a soft smile in return.  
  
"Maybe... but eh. Being quick is kinda in our job description~" Ren joked a little with a smirk. Makoto instinctively rolling her eyes at the jest before being pulled into a firm hug. "Makoto, if you think we're going too fast I'll understand. I just... really wanted to kiss you again..." Ren admitted honestly. Makoto letting out a soft chuckle that made him raise his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm... okay with this. If you are of course."  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, I am." Ren said before they made a small gap of distance. The two moving to kiss once again... only to hear a chuckle to their side. Both tensing up before turning to see Kawakami of all people standing there. From the looks of it, she had been making her way back to the room only to come across them about to kiss again. How much she had actually seen, neither were too sure. Both teens turning a deep shade of crimson as the second year teacher smirked at them.  
  
"Don't mind me. I'm just going to get some rest~" Kawakami said in a teasing tone of voice. Ren and Makoto felt as though their faces were on fire as they hopped away from one another and began to try and talk to the teacher. Only for the latter to chuckle and keep walking. "Don't worry, I won't go spreading this around. But you owe me one Amiyama~" She said before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Leaving the two standing there extremely embarrassed.  
  
"...Wanna go for a walk?" Ren asked to which Makoto nodded. The former taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her down the hall. Well aware that they had taken a step forward in their relationship for sure. Now they just had to find a way to tell the others and keep Kawakami from spilling the beans. __  
  
'...Becky is gonna drain my wallet for sure...' Ren realized but quickly dismissed said thought. Wanting to focus on nothing for the moment but his girlfriend and maybe get to kissing more. One thing was for sure though. He was going to enjoy this new development without a doubt. Makoto feeling the same way~  
  
 **END OF PART 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to wrap this one up real quick. And now Kawakami knows they are dating. Will this lead to anything!? ...I dunno. Anyway as usual, here is a bunch more cheesy ShuMako goodness. Enjoy~


	9. Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren almost get caught making out. Ren makes a new discovery. (Warning: More mature than other chapters)

Makoto was not one to follow impulse over reason. Even after awakening to her Persona, she did her best to hide her more impulsive tendencies that came with unlocking Johanna. This due to the fact that she wanted to keep a low profile for the time being; at least until she got out of Shujin.   
  
However... Sometimes impulse would overwrite thought by a thousandfold.  
  
"R-Ren... W-we're mmm gonna get caught... Mmm~" Makoto tried her best to reason with her beau even as soft moans escaped her lips. Eyes slipped shut as she was unable to resist how good it felt as Ren pressed his lips against her neck. His arms wrapped around her form as he sat on the table; girlfriend in lap as he kissed her all over.  
  
The couple found themselves that cold afternoon in the Student Council room. School already long since over with almost every single student long since gone home. The only ones who remained were several clubs that should have been wrapping up around that time, one or two teachers, and themselves. Ren deciding to stay behind with Makoto as the brunette had a few things to finish up in the council room.  
  
Things had been going quite well as the two simply chatted away like normal. Ren had just finished reading a book recommended by Makoto, thus they discussed the contents of it. The two sitting side by side talking while Makoto kept at her paperwork. Only to stop for a moment as Ren stopped talking and instead pressed a soft kiss on her neck.   
  
"R-Ren what are you-?" Makoto tried to question only for Ren to kiss her nose as she shifted her head towards him. The brunette feeling her cheeks begin to flush as Ren raised a single hand to one such cheek. Cupping it before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "Ren stop...! W-we're still on campus...!"  
  
"It's just us here Makoto," Ren cooed before placing a few kisses against her jawline. Makoto finding herself leaning her head back slightly to allow him easier access to her jaw; biting her lower lip as she let out a soft "mmm" noise at the kisses. "The students are gone. The teachers are leaving, and the clubs won't bother us. Meaning we have this whole room to ourselves~" Ren teased before placing a soft kiss on Makoto's lips.   
  
Makoto for a moment wanted to protest his reasonings, but her mind was somewhat blurry. Every time they kissed she'd find herself in a bit of a haze as she found herself soon kissing back. Her arms soon reaching up as hands interlocked behind the male's neck. Kissing him back without much protest; not wanting to admit how much she enjoyed how daring he was being. Her reasoning overpowered by impulse to keep kissing him.  
  
Before she knew it the two of them were making out in the Student Council room. Never before had she considered this to be a possibility; actually making out in a room where she was meant to work. Yet the prospect of doing so in such a "scandalous" area only made it feel all the better. Not even realizing at some point they had shifted around- Ren now sitting on the clothed table while she sat in his lap. The kisses on her neck making her eyes slip shut and moan softly at them.  
  
She tried to protest for a moment as she figured it was still somewhat of a bad idea. Said protests, however, were muffled by her own sounds of comfort as Ren straddled her leg. Makoto not sure why that contact sent chills through her. About to kiss back more vigorously until-  
  
"Makoto Niijima, are you in there?"   
  
Both Ren and Makoto jumped in shock as someone knocked on the door. The couple surprised to hear the voice of Miss Chouno of all people. Makoto's cheeks still flushed as she began to panic. If anyone saw Ren and her making out it could have some serious consequences. Granted she might have been overthinking things but if anything put Ren at risk- "Hide...!" Makoto whispered before standing up from her seated position. Ren looking at her as if asking "where" to hide, only for Makoto to have an idea.  
  
A few moments later the door slipped open; Miss Chouno walking into the room with her usual somewhat uptight attitude. Looking on as Makoto was working on some papers; her legs covered somewhat by the cloth that covered the entire table. Making it seem as though she was trying to keep her legs warm as she worked. "Oh! Miss Chouno. Forgive me, I was entirely engrossed in these forms." Makoto reasoned as to why she hadn't answered the woman.   
  
In reality, the real reason she hadn't was that she was busy hiding her boyfriend. Shoving the man under the table as the cloth had covered it completely all the way down to the floor. Ren sitting there quietly as he listened out for his girlfriend and the English teacher to finish speaking. His eyes somewhat wandering as something caught them. A new intrigue forming in him that overtook his senses.  
  
"How may I help you Miss Chouno?" Makoto asked in trying to wrap things up with the teacher quickly. Listening in on how the woman began speaking about some second years apparently causing issues and she wanted Makoto to keep an eye out for them. Grateful that it wasn't Ryuji or Ren the woman was talking about.  
  
Makoto listened on as she responded with the occasional "I see" and "Understood" here and there to try and make it seem she was listening fully. She simply needed to convince Miss Chouno she understood and maybe the woman would leave. Things were going well... until she felt her leggings begin to move downward somewhat. Her eyes widening as she could feel a pair of fingers began to unravel her right leggings somewhat; lowering them until her right thigh was completely exposed.  
  
 _'Ren! W-what the hell are you doing!?'_  Makoto thought to herself while trying to keep her facade up. Only growing more difficult to do so as her boyfriend began to rub circles against her inner thigh with his thumb. Makoto feeling her entire body tense up as a tingling sensation overtook her. The brunette biting the inside of her cheek as a means to prevent herself from reacting to the touch.  
  
"Makoto Niijima, are you listening?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am...!" Makoto answered Miss Chouno with a somewhat strained voice. The teacher raising a brow at Makoto's reaction only for her to shake her head and continue speaking. Makoto taking one of her hands and slipping it under the cloth on her legs; reaching out and smacking Ren's hand as a means to get him to stop. It seemed to work for a moment... before she felt something soft press against her inner thigh once more. Ren was kissing her leg.  
  
"Mmm...!" Makoto had to purse her lips together as to prevent a loud squeak from escaping. Her cheeks slowly turning red as Ren continued to press soft kisses against her thigh. The touch sending shivers throughout the brunette's body as her eyes began to tremble. Finding it exceedingly difficult to keep them from rolling back and reacting audibly to his action. Forcing herself to focus by biting her lower lip before reaching down under the table once more and smacking Ren upside the head. It was only then that he finally stopped.  
  
"Do you understand Miss Makoto Niijima?" Miss Chouno suddenly asked. The brunette nodding to her teacher as she tried to fight the flush that covered her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Miss Chouno. I will take care of that asap." Makoto stated, PRAYING that was enough. To her fortunate, the woman nodded before leaving the room. Saying her farewells as she shut the door; her heels clicking within the hallway until the sound was gone. She had left...   
  
At that moment Makoto shoved the table away from her. Looking down as the cloth slid over Ren's head; leaving the man sitting there with a nervous smile on his face as Makoto glared at him. "What the hell Ren!? Were you TRYING to get us caught?!" Makoto hissed while glaring at her beau. Ren nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed up at her.   
  
"Sorry. Couldn't help it... Joker kinda took control there and well... I kind of wanted to see what this would do." Ren said before reaching out and running his fingers along her bare thigh once more. Looking up as Makoto's eyes widened before they slipped shut; her body arching back. A soft "mmm" noise escaping her before she covered her mouth with both hands. Blushing profusely as Ren smirked. "Well well, seems I found your weak spot."  
  
"REN! Y-you can't just do that! It's inappropriate and invading!" Makoto lectured before smacking him hand away. "M-my thighs have always been sensitive so please-"  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry Makoto. That was truly wrong of me," Ren interrupted before standing up. A guilty look overtaking his expression as he had let Joker take over completely against his better judgment. "I swear to never do that again. You may punish me as you see fit." He stated before bowing to her as if to submit to punishment. Makoto's cheeks still a dark shade of red before she sighed.  
  
"J-just ask next time..." Makoto mumbled softly while looking to the side. Ren standing up straight again with a smile at the words "next time". Makoto meanwhile simply sighed before standing up herself. Paperwork forgotten as she could no longer focus. "W-we should probably head out. In case another teacher walks in." Makoto reasoned as she rolled up her lowered legging.   
  
Ren nodding in agreement as Makoto quickly put away the papers from the table and walked towards the door. Ren in the midst of grabbing his bag as Makoto looked over her shoulder.   
  
"I'll be heading to Leblanc. Perhaps my leggings will be gone by the time I am there." Makoto- now in her more Queen-like state- stated before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Ren standing there for a moment silently before a lightbulb went off in his head. Soon finding himself chasing after Makoto who bolted out the school with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Ren having discovered a weak spot, while Makoto found a new way to tease~  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super quick one inspired by a friend. This was written in the span of like 20 minutes so not sure if this makes any sense. But I figured I'd put it up anyway cause -shrug-  
> Sorry if this one is a bit racier than the others. Friend suggested I try it out. Hope you guys enjoy.


	10. Cute as Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren spend the afternoon together with a strange addition to themselves.
> 
> (DIRECTLY TIES WITH MY OTHER STORY PURRSONA 5. READ THAT IF LOST WITH THIS STORY. LINK BELOW)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603038

"This is so embarrassing..." Makoto could not help but say as she sat in Ren's room. The brunette quietly reaching up towards the top of her head to touch the source of her current distress; flinching a little at the strange sensation given when it was touched. Her eyes turning towards her boyfriend as the male stretched a bit. "I don't see how you are so calm in this situation."  
  
"Oh come on Makoto. This isn't THAT big of a deal."  
  
"Ren... We have the ears and tails of cats. I would say it is quite a big deal." Makoto replied with a frown. For the young brunette sat there with two fuzzy cat ears atop her head and a long brown tail flowing from above her backside. Makoto still blushing at the fact she had to lower her skirt slightly to allow the tail to swing freely.    
  
Ren was in the same situation as within his fluffy hairdo, two black colored cat ears were quite apparent to the naked eye. Sporting his own tail that was black in color as it swayed from side to side. The young male far more calm about his situation than the brunette that sat on his couch looking embarrassed as can be.  
  
He had to be honest, however, that he could never have expected this. While in that strange Palace, his team including himself were stuck in animal forms. While it was an odd occurrence it was simply another Palace that needed to be cleansed; the woman suffering from it had to be saved. They expected after discovering the treasure that everything would simply be fine, only to exit said Palace with the ears and tails of their animal forms of said Palace.   
  
While the others panicked at such a situation- Yusuke and Haru both finding it fascinating- Ren managed to calm everyone down. Stating he'd find the means as to why they kept the ears and tails and inform the others ASAP. Thus they all went home. The next day was rather "fun" as the others all dealt with these new additions; Makoto finding herself in Leblanc with Ren as a means to try and calm down. Alongside strategize for dealing with the ruler of said Palace.   
  
"Are you certain that they will vanish once the Palace is completed?" Makoto questioned. Ren having texted everyone that the ears and tails were tied to the Palace and that they'd disappear upon stealing the woman's treasure. Meaning they had to deal with this situation for just a day; not everyone able to hit the Palace due to a few prior arrangements.   
  
"Positive. Once the Palace's treasure has been taken, the ears and tail will go away once we exit it again." Ren stated, repeating what the Twins had told him when he had gone to visit them earlier. After Caroline laughed at him for a good three minutes that is. "So we just need to make do until then. You sure you don't want to borrow one of my hoodies?"   
  
Makoto shook her head. "I-it is alright. Mine is sufficient for the task." Makoto stated while gesturing to the hoodie she folded on the table nearby. Ren could see it had a small hood thus wanted to offer one of his own. Well aware that a young woman walking around with the ears and tail of a cat would raise a bit too many questions. "I simply wish it wasn't a necessity. If my sister was to discover this..."  
  
"Easy Makoto. Everything's gonna be fine. We just need to relax until tomorrow morning, then we'll snatch that Treasure." Ren assured the brunette with a smile while messing with his hair a little. Makoto finding herself a little relieved as she looked at her boyfriend and smiled. Not admitting aloud how she found it cute whenever he played with his hair.   
  
"Very well. It's just... kind of embarrassing is all. Futaba has already taken so many pictures of all of us and she won't delete them..." Makoto mumbled as a blush formed on her cheeks. "And I just look so silly with these ears and a tail."  
  
Ren snorted a little at that which made her girlfriend give him a questioning look. "Makoto, you look god damn adorable. The hell are you talking about?" Ren stated rather bluntly. Makoto able to feel her cheeks darken a little more at the compliment. The black haired youth quick to make his way over and take a seat next to his girlfriend. "Seriously, I didn't think you could get cuter."  
  
"Ooh stop it... You know I get flustered when you do that..." Makoto mumbled weakly as she blushed rather adorably. Ren unable to stop himself from smirking at just how cute his girlfriend was. Unconsciously reaching out and scratching one of the cat ears atop her head; a habit he picked up whenever seeing cat ears due to Morgana.  
  
At that moment he found out something rather interesting. Looking on as his girlfriend went wide-eyed before they slowly slipped shut. A purr of all things escaping her as her boyfriend scratched behind her feline ears. Ren blinking in honest surprise as he hadn't expected that part to carry over from the Palace as well. Looking on as his girlfriend leaned into his palm as he kept scratching. The male blushing a little as his girlfriend continued to purr.  
  
After a few moments of this Makoto went wide eyed before pushing herself away from him. Hands shooting up and covering her mouth in shock as she looked at him wide-eyed. Her blush somehow deepening even more. "D-did I just purr...!?"  
  
"Yuuup. It was quite adorable my Queen~" Ren cooed which only made Makoto squeak a little in shock. The man reaching for her ear once more only for Makoto to swat it away. "Ow! Come on it was cute-"  
  
"I-it's too embarrassing!" Makoto cried out before looking towards the corner. Ren taking this chance of her guard being let down to try and strike, only for her to catch his hand at the last second. "S-stop it! Let's see how you like it!" Before Ren could even respond to such a thing Makoto actually tackled him; the male falling onto his back on the couch as Makoto laid on top of him. The brunette quick to reach out and begin scratching behind his ears.  
  
Like with herself, Ren let out a strong purr as her slender fingers gently scratched behind his ears. Makoto finding herself a bit shocked at how relaxed he became as the sound escaped him; his chest vibrating against her own which only made herself feel strangely warm. Makoto's cheeks stained red before she stopped the scratching; looking into her boyfriend's eyes once they opened once more.  
  
"T-that was... really cute..." Makoto admitted aloud; unable to deny how adorable he looked. Ren's cheeks did flush a little before he chuckled.   
  
"Now you can see why I scratched your ears, my Queen. Also, quite the position you've put us in here~" Ren cooed before his tail actually began to wrap around Makoto's waist. The latter suddenly realizing in her impulsive action, she had set it so she was laying on top of her boyfriend. She was quick to move up away from him... only for the man to reach out and pull her back in. Makoto squeaking as she was hugged against his chest with her own.  
  
"R-Ren!? What are you-"  
  
"Experiment~" Ren cooed before smiling. Makoto unsure of what he was doing until she felt it. Ren closing his eyes and letting out a loud purr; Makoto unsure how he did that so easily. Figuring that it might be part of the whole ears and tail thing, but didn't have much time to think about it. Her own eyes slipping shut as the vibrations of his chest relaxed her against him.  Finding herself purring right back at him.  
  
Makoto wasn't sure how long they laid there simply purring and rubbing against one another. All she knew was once Ren stopped doing so, Makoto's eyes grew wide and she shot to sit up. Pouting at her boyfriend as he sat up as well with a giant smirk on his face. "Really Ren? Really?"  
  
"Of course my Queen. You think I'm gonna pass on an opportunity like this? We lose these things tomorrow so I'm gonna have some fun while I can~" Ren admitted, referring to the ears and tail. "Besides, getting to cuddle with my Queen as she purrs so adorably? Well worth it."   
  
If she could blush any harder, Makoto was sure she would have. She could only sigh at that point before looking away flustered at her own actions. Knowing there wasn't much point in arguing here as Ren was in complete teasing mode. Not that she didn't enjoy it. "V-very well. We still need to strategize for taking on the Palace's ruler in those forms... But I suppose that could wait for the time being?"   
  
Without any hesitation, Ren just smiled before pulling the girl into his lap. Makoto letting out a soft "eep" noise before she was hugged. Ren once more purring against her cheek as she did the same back towards him. Simply enjoying the warmth they brought one another. Their tails curling together as they enjoyed their strange afternoon together.  
  
...Completely unaware that Futaba recorded the whole thing after hacking Ren's phone... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't bring myself to do a full sequel to Purrsona 5, but really wanted to do some silly stuff. So here's a quick scene that could have been in the story with REn and Makoto dealing with their cat ears and tails. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	11. You're a Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto forgets she's a teen. Again.

Makoto was eighteen years old. The oldest and most mature amongst the Phantom Thieves. This was something that was plain to see from any angle. As the advisor of the group, it made sense that she'd be the most developed attitude wise. Granted, the others would somehow joke about her being wooden or robotic but that was beside the point.  
  
She was legally an adult. Which meant she had to act like an adult at times. While she was a member of the Phantom Thieves, it did not detract from the fact that she had to be an adult sometimes; her goal for the future required that much at least. There, however, was ONE small issue...  
  
Ren. Her loving boyfriend and the man she adored more than anything. For some reason whenever she was spent time with the boy she found herself dropping all guards and maturity in exchange for a more free-spirited type of attitude. She was more adventurous and daring around him and she loved it... but it was also a problem.   
  
As of late Sae had been pushing more and more for Makoto to act her age. While Makoto felt rather sad about the way her sister spoke to her... the woman was somewhat correct. She had allowed herself to get unfocused as of late and needed to remember her goal. She had to lessen the childish antics if she wanted to be a Police Commissioner after all. Thus... She decided it was time to talk to Ren.

* * *

It was a bit of a rainy afternoon as she sat within Leblanc. The brunette waiting quietly within the cafe for Ren to return from helping out one of his allies. Something about a young boy needing help with friends or something along those lines. Makoto a bit too distracted by her own mission to think on that.  
  
It was a few minutes after she arrived that the door opened. In walking one Ren Amiyama with his usual aloof expression. Makoto feeling her heart flutter as the instant he noticed her a large, love filled smile formed on his lips. Whatever it was, that smile always made her tingle inside. This time though Makoto had to fight that feeling for the good of her goal.   
  
"Hey. I didn't know you were stopping by. I would have-"  
  
"Good afternoon Ren-kun. Would you please join me upstairs to discuss an important matter?" Makoto suddenly asked before standing up. Ren blinking a few times in confusion before turning to Sojiro behind the counter. The older man shrugging as he had no idea what it was about; Makoto taking that moment to start towards the stairs.   
  
It took all of Makoto's willpower to keep her focus on the task at hand. She had to ignore that feeling of wanting to kiss her boyfriend senseless; still liking their makeout sessions a bit too much to be considered normal. The important thing was conveying why she was here and what her plan was. It was going to work. So long as she didn't stare into his beautiful eyes that made her feel like jelly and-  
_  
'Focus Niijima!'_  She scolded herself upon entering Ren's room. She took a few steps until she was standing by the bed before looking to the stairs. She waited for him, feeling a little nervous before the young man finally made his way up. Makoto noticing that Morgana was not with him meaning the cat was likely spending time with Haru again. That girl LOVED to spoil him after all. Once upstairs Ren set his bag down by the couch and turned to Makoto.  
  
"What's up Mako? Is everything okay?" He asked concerned. Makoto trying to ignore how much she loved how concerned he always was whenever she seemed to have some trouble.   
  
"Yes. There is simply something I must make clear. You remember my goal for the future correct?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Are you changing it or something?" Ren asked to which Makoto shook her head.  
  
"No. I... simply need to make something clear. As of late, I have been getting distracted by everything. Not our Phantom Thievery mind you, but everything else. I've... been spending too much time outside with the others and also acting far too childish. Even with us, I have acted rather immature and I must apologize for that." Makoto started to which Ren was giving her a strange look.  
  
"...Childish huh?"  
  
"Y-yes. Which is why I must ask that you assist me in fixing this. I believe by cutting down on my time and focusing more on my studies and research than I shoul- OW OW OW OW!" Makoto started to speak but soon found herself cut off... by Ren walking up to her and pinching her cheeks.   
  
"Yeah sorry bout this Beep-Boop. But I KNOW where this is going and I've been anticipating it for a while." Ren stated to which Makoto looked at him in surprise... while also in a little bit of pain as he was still pinching and pulling on her cheeks. "Makoto. Listen closely to me. You. Are. A. TEENAGER. Stop trying to act like an adult and act like the awkward high school girl you are." Ren said before finally releasing the girl's cheeks. Makoto rubbing them a little before frowning at her beau.  
  
"I-I am not awkward-"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"N-no I am not! A-and it doesn't even matter. Ren, I'm serious when I say my focus should be on-"  
  
"Okay. Then I guess no more make-out sessions." Ren suddenly stated as Makoto tried to argue with him. Her eyes growing wide as her mind was betrayed by her instincts. "Since those would fall under your 'childish' definition, right?"  
  
"W-what?! B-but I... I mean we... t-those don't have to- I um..." Makoto was quick to realize she was reacting poorly to Ren's words and found herself blushing. Only for the blush to deepen as Ren gave her a knowing look.  
  
"There's my awkward girlfriend. Almost forgot she was a teen for a sec~" Ren cooed to which Makoto only blushed harder somehow. Looking down at the floor as she shuffled her feet a little- cursing the fact that she was so weak to the boy's flirting still. Ren's cocky smile shifting into a more calm and collected one. "Makoto, I know your goal is important. But right now we're here. We're awkward teenagers in love and we should enjoy that."   
  
"Ren... I-I'm eighteen years old. Which means I am an adult and-"  
  
"Sae said something again didn't she?" Makoto actually felt her head whip up at his question.   
  
"W-what?! How did-?"  
  
"Whenever you question yourself it's either something with the team or Sae. And from the looks of it, Sae commented on you acting like an actual teen and it messed with your heart a bit. Am I wrong?"   
  
Once more Makoto found herself shocked by her boyfriend's words. How he managed to see through her so easily was astounding... also a little scary.  
  
"I-it's not like that. I... just want to be better..." Makoto admitted to which Ren sighed.  
  
"Makoto, worry about that later. Sae is wrong about so many things, including you. You're my lovely beep-boop who is shy and gentle and also terrifying at times AND a REALLY good kisser. Forget the adult stuff and relax. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Together. So for now..." Before Makoto could even react the boy made his move. Makoto soon finding his arms wrapped around her waist before lifting her up. Makoto letting out a soft squeak before Ren pressed a kiss against her neck. In the exact spot he knew she was super ticklish, making the brunette break out into giggles.  
  
"R-Ren stop! You're tickling me!" Makoto squealed before she started giggling again. She wanted to keep discussing the matter at hand and focus on what was necessary for her future goals... but she liked his kisses too much. Soon the duo shifted a bit around before they were kissing; Makoto's cheeks a deep shade of red before they both fell onto the bed. Making out like the awkward teens they were.  
  
Neither realizing that Sojiro had left the building a few minutes after locking up. "Teens these days." He chuckled before walking off. Leaving the two teens to enjoy their time together as Ren kept kissing and tickling his girlfriend. Makoto thinking that she should be focusing on something else... What was it again...?  
  
_'Ah, who cares~'_ She thought before going back to kissing her beau. Ren smiling behind their kiss as he knew it would work. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to make her kiss him in public...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't like how this one turned out at all. But it was either post or delete. So, eh. Might as well throw it up here. Hope you guys enjoy it at least.
> 
> Also, I'm assuming Makoto is 18 in this. She might be 17 but -shrug-


	12. "Love Amongst the Dragons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sees a movie scene and it inspires her to try something new.

_'Is it possible to die from blushing too much...?'_  
  
That was the question on Makoto's mind as she sat in Ren's room. The young woman at present able to tell her blush was growing worse with each passing moment. Unable to quell the blood rushing to her cheeks as her mind began to wander once more. Grateful that Ren was downstairs for the time being as it helped her relax.  
  
The reason for her blush was the same as normal. Ren. The leader of the Phantom Thieves and her boyfriend. The fact that she had a boyfriend still surprised her a little even to the present day. The two always trying to find some time to relax with one another. This was one of those days... Makoto having some difficulty relaxing this time around. The reason...? Well to put it simply, she was thinking about something she had seen the other night.  
  
Makoto had been at home alone watching some movies; having discovered a site with various Yakuza themed movies for her to see courtesy of Futaba. With Sae being gone for the evening, she set up the movies in her living room and watched with intrigue and awe. However, one movie she hadn't seen before caught her eye. "Love Amongst the Dragons." It was about a young Yakuza who falls in love with a rival clan leader's daughter; the two falling madly in love.  
  
Though the romance itself was simple, there was one scene that left Makoto's mind a jumbled mess. A make-out scene. Makoto watching with red cheeks as the protagonist and love interest had a long make-out session in a dark alley. She wasn't sure when but at some point, Makoto began to envision herself and Ren in that position instead of the characters. That alone caused her brain to short circuit.   
  
Thus leading to her present situation. The brunette shuffling in her seat a bit as she was panicking while her mind constantly flashed back to that mental image. Unable to be rid of it which made her a deep shade of red. Questioning when in the world did she start having these kinds of thoughts so frequently.  
  
Truth be told, the two had never really gotten very far when it came to kissing. A few seconds at most before they separated. Never anything too "spicy." Makoto biting her lower lip as she wondered... what if they tried something like that? Would it be okay to ask if they could try it? She wasn't at all familiar with the inner machinations of relationships and was still learning as they went. Hell, she still felt bad for not being a super bubbly girlfriend.  
  
As if on cue she heard a pair of footsteps make their way upstairs. Makoto turning to see Ren's bushel of hair peek out from the stairwell before he made his way into the room. The youth turning to his girlfriend with a soft smile. "Sorry about that. Boss wanted me to help him finish cleaning." Ren explained before making his way towards her. Makoto quick to stand up as he drew closer.  
  
As they exchanged a quick kiss- Makoto still not fully used to that- she smiled bashfully at him. "It's alright. So, shall we get started?" Makoto asked before gesturing to the table set up. Having pulled it out earlier so they could study together. It was one of the reasons she was asked if she could come over after all. Ren quick to thank her for doing so before the two made their way to the table.  
  
The study session itself was as fruitful as normal. Ren able to pick things up relatively quickly even with Makoto's rather rigid study style. Though she did note she'd have to change things up when she would start tutoring Ryuji soon. Ren still a little surprised when Makoto brought up the suggestion in a meeting a few days back.   
  
Halfway through the study session though Ren was in the midst of trying some formulas when Makoto began to daydream. Her mind wandering back to that mental image that made her insides tingle. Imagining herself and Ren making out in a dark alleyway. Her back against the wall as one of his hands cupped her cheek while the other was against her hip. Her hands gripping on his shirt as their lips met. It was-  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"EEP!" Makoto couldn't help but squeak in surprise at Ren's sudden calling of her name. So lost in her own daydream she had actually forgotten about their study session. Ren a little panicked as she jumped so much she actually fell out of her seat. Fortunate to land on her backside, though it did hurt a little. Makoto letting out a soft moan of pain as Ren got out of his seat.  
  
"H-hey! Are you alright?" Ren asked of her while offering his hand. Makoto, though extremely embarrassed by her fall, took the boy's hand and was quickly helped up. The two standing there as Makoto bashfully brushed off her skirt with a frown.   
  
"I-I'm alright. Was simply distracted for a moment..." Makoto stated, which wasn't technically a lie. She just chose to not go into fuller detail. "That was rather... embarrassing wasn't it...?" Makoto asked with a nervous chuckle. Trying her best to regain some composure and control the conversation a bit. She, unfortunately, failed in that regard.  
  
"...You're not one to get so easily distracted. Something on your mind?" Ren asked. Makoto stiffening up a little as she knew he was likely to question her. "If there is you know I'm all ears."  
  
'Your ears aren't what I'm interested in... W-wait what?!' Makoto felt her blush deepen once more as that random thought popped into her head. When had such things ever played out in her mind?! What was going on with her? Ren looked at her a little concerned as she had yet to answer. Realizing this, Makoto chose to try and change the subject. "I-it's nothing Ren. I-I was just distracted a-about something unimportant. W-we should return to stu-"  
  
"Makoto, you're not a very good liar." The brunette stiffened up a little once more at Ren's words. The boy's hands in his pockets as he tilted his head towards her. "Makoto, we want our relationship to be equal right? Then you have to tell me when something is bothering you. So... what's on your mind? You can tell me."  
  
She could have reacted in a lot of ways. Tell him it's fine. Convince him to go back to studying. So on and so forth. However... she knew her mind would just wander once again. And then the cycle would repeat. Maybe it was for the best to just come clean. If she got it off her chest, maybe her mind would stop wandering so much.   
  
"Um... Ren. H-have you ever watched a movie called Love Amongst the Dragons?" She asked. Genuinely surprised when he nodded. "W-wait. Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Started watching more Yakuza movies after we started dating. Wanted to have some knowledge on them to impress you~" Ren said in a teasing tone. His Joker side flaring a bit which made Makoto's feel butterflies in her stomach. Part of her wanting to fangirl about some of her favorite movies, but this wasn't the time.   
  
"I-I see. W-well... d-do you remember the scene with the main character and his love interest in the alleyway...?" Makoto asked to which Ren went into thought. The boy taking a moment to try and remember before nodding. "W-well... t-that's what has been on my mind..."  
  
Ren blinked a few times before tilting his head again. "Really? I mean the romance stuff wasn't the greatest in that movie but-"  
  
"N-no. N-not the romance stuff. The scene itself... a-and what they are doing..." At Ren's confused expression Makoto felt her face somehow grow even warmer. Beginning to question if she was going to pass out from overheating or something. "I... was wondering... what that would be like... between us..." Makoto mumbled under her breath. Ren though heard every last word as Makoto's eyes went to the corner of the room. Trying to avoid Ren's vision.  
  
The boy strangely was... quiet. More so than Makoto even expected. After a moment she thought maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. Thus she turned to Ren in order to apologize... but stopped at what she saw. Shocked to see that Ren was looking at her with a blush on his face. Eyes a little wide in earnest surprise.   
  
"O-oh... I-I see..." Ren muttered as they made eye contact. The two standing there looking a bit bashful as Makoto looked away again.   
  
"I-I'm sorry for-"  
  
"N-no! Don't be." Ren interrupted her, leaving Makoto somewhat confused. "I um... thought about that as well... W-what they did I mean and... us doing it..." Ren muttered a little, leaving his girlfriend surprised at his statement. "Did you... wanna try? Making out I mean."  
  
"U-um... s-sure...?" Makoto answered with some uncertainty. She expected to be teased. She expected he would joke around. She did not expect Ren to ask if she'd be up for it, leaving her a bit breathless.   
  
"Cool. Cool. Let's um... try it then." Ren said before ushering her towards the bed. The two sitting down next to one another as she looked a bit awkward with one another.   
  
The couple was silent for nearly a minute before Makoto finally spoke up. "So um... how do we start?" The question itself innocent enough, as Makoto wasn't used to this kind of thing. Truth be told neither was Ren but he chose to try and take the lead.   
  
With a gentle hand, he cupped her cheek before moving in. Pressing a soft kiss against her lips as she returned it in kind. It was tender and sweet while only lasting a moment before they pulled back. The two locking eye before kissing again, resulting in the same thing. A quick kiss then pulling away. They tried again but noticed that they were rather stiff in position and made it kind of awkward. Stopping and staring at one another, unsure how to proceed.  
  
"So um... this is nice but not exactly like the movie is it?" Ren asked in a semi-joking manner. Makoto shaking her head while cupping both hands onto her lap. "Yeah... We're kinda bad at this aren't we?"  
  
"I-it is something new for both of us, correct?" Makoto asked which Ren nodded in agreement. "S-so it makes some sense that we would not be perfect in this situation... right...?"  
  
The two sat there for a moment silently. Gazing at one another before both were hit with the same thing. Laughter. The two first starting to chuckle before breaking out into giggles and full on laughing. Ren shaking his head as he smirked. "God, we're kinda awkward aren't we?"  
  
"At times I suppose. Usually, you're a Casanova though... what happened?" Makoto asked which made Ren blush a little.  
  
"Give me a break. When your super attractive girlfriend tells you she's thinking about making out with you, it can kinda make some guys flustered. At least I'm not the one who looks like a tomato." Ren joked before poking her cheek which only made his girlfriend pout... before they began to chuckle again.   
  
"Must you always make fun of me whenever I blush?"  
  
"Always~"  
  
With a roll of her eyes Makoto just kept chuckling. "I'm sorry Ren. Perhaps we should get back to studying?"  
  
"Yeah... Maybe we should."  
  
Even though they were in agreement, neither moved from their spot. The two looking at one another with a strange sense of tranquillity between them. Feeling more comfortable than before as they began to instinctively close the distance. Their lips meeting once more in that same tender kiss from before. But this was different. More relaxed and less tense. Makoto shifting on the bed a bit so she drew closer to him.  
  
Ren all the while took one of his hands and placed it on her hip. Pulling her torso closer to his while his other hand cupped her cheek again. This time his fingers finding their way into her hair and resting them there as they kissed. Makoto's own hands gripping the front of his shirt as the kiss continued.  
  
Neither really were even aware of their own actions as said kiss deepened. Growing rougher as they seemed eager for each other's lips. Makoto rising a little in her seat as her arms shifted so they were around Ren's neck. Chest against chest while Makoto found herself in his lap. Knees on the bed while his tongue seemed to want to explore her mouth. Makoto allowing it as they shifted positions entirely.  
  
Before they even knew what happened, Makoto found herself suddenly laying on top of Ren as his back was against the bed. The two never once stopping their kissing even during the transition of position; their eyes closed as the kiss only deepened. Mouths and tongues dancing against one another as they were lost in the heat of the moment. Only stopping as they both needed a moment to actually breathe; their breaths heavy and cheeks flushed upon eyes opening.   
  
Makoto wasn't sure how it escalated so quickly. Her lips feeling a little swollen while her eyes were a bit misty. Blinking in earnest surprise as Ren looked up at her with a similar expression. "T-that was..."  
  
"...Y-yeah..." The two remained in their positions a bit awkwardly before Ren spoke out once more. "S-so um... did you want to keep studying or-"  
  
"Ren."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Stop talking and kiss me."  
  
"...yes my Queen."  
  
Before Makoto could even reason with herself, she went right back to kissing him. Ren returning the kiss with as much intensity. The two making-out against the boy's mattress for the first time. Though new to this they still found it to be quite the experience. Wanting nothing more than to explore this new development for all it was worth. Makoto not even caring about how her lips would likely be swollen for a bit after this. She was just too into it.  
  
She also didn't realize this was just the first of many future make-out sessions to come. Not that she would ever complain. Though she hoped one day she'd get to reenact that scene from the movie with her beau. Not realizing she would... with a certain blonde catching them in the act~  
  
But that was a tale for another day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can interpret if this is tied into the "Addiction" chapter or not if you like. I just wanted to try this out real quick.
> 
> Basically had a random idea about Makoto seeing a make-out session and wanting to try it herself. Hope it came out okay. Also yes I'm still adding to this collection. Just gotta work on multiple things at once is all~
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think. Thanks again and have a good day.
> 
> (Also to that one person, you're welcome. You know who you are.)


	13. "Date in Mementos?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker decides to try out a new idea. Queen isn't the most keen to say the least.

Queen was used to being surprised by her beau. That simply came with the territory of dating someone like Ren. But this... this was a new one. Something she never expected to happen.  
  
The young brunette found herself sitting in a safe area within the higher levels of Mementos. Sporting her Queen attire as per the norm as she sat in one of the chairs in this sort of waiting area. Her eyes scanning the place with intrigue before she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her since she got here.  
  
"Joker... Why exactly are we in Mementos without the others?" Asked Queen as she sat there. Watching as Joker took his seat across from here with that same cocky smile as always.  The same one that always made her tingle a bit in intrigue and excitement each time she saw it. Only to find herself growing confused instead as he placed a bento on the table between them. "A bento?"  
  
"Figured since we're here, might as well have something to eat on our date," Joker stated which left his girlfriend a bit befuddled. Looking at him while blinking a few times as he set everything up. Pulling out a thermos and such as Queen sat there unsure how to react. "You thirsty?"  
  
"...You're joking right?" Queen asked as she blinked in sheer bewilderment. He couldn't honestly be suggesting they were on a date in Mementos right? Here of all places? She figured that they had simply come here to perhaps strategize. The brunette unsure how to respond to such a thought as Joker continued.  
  
"Not at all. After all, I promised to help expand your horizons. So why not something as wild as a date in Mementos?" Joker asked with his signature smirk.  
  
"...because it's Mementos?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"...It's full of Shadows?"  
  
"We're in an area where they don't come."  
  
"...the others aren't here to back us up...?"  
  
"We can handle anything thrown our way."  
  
"...Joker... I'm sorry, but this is a rather... poorly thought out idea..." Queen had to simply admit aloud. While she found the gesture to be nice- a place where the two could be totally alone- the location itself was not the best. In fact, it was probably one of the most dangerous of them all. "We still don't know if it's even safe to stay in these areas for too long. We only ever stay for a brief respite during out missions after all."  
  
Joker was silent before nodding in understanding to his girlfriend's words. "You... might be right in that regard. Though to be fair, the Shadows on this level are quite weak. Don't forget that you managed to wipe out six Shadows at once with your weakest spell just a few moments ago."    
  
Queen did acknowledge that point but still argued nonetheless. "Even so, wouldn't it have been better to choose somewhere in the real world for a date? I... don't really find this place that romantic..." Queen admitted while trying to ignore her fear of the dark. Deep down always finding herself a little afraid of Mementos itself, but always suppressed the fear during battle.  
  
For a few moments, Joker was silent. The two gazing at one another before the former finally let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I just thought... No, no. I suppose you are right. Seems this idea was a bit of a bust. I just kind of... went with the spur of the moment I suppose?" Joker said while joking around a bit. "Apologies my Queen. It would appear I made a somewhat foolish call in this regard. Was hoping to try something new and exciting, but hadn't fully pertained your thoughts on the matter. Please forgive my foolishness." Joker asked of her before bowing his head.  
  
Queen all the while just rolled her eyes. "It's fine Joker. Just... give me a heads up next time, okay?" She asked of him, who was quick to nod in understanding. "While it is not ideal, I do appreciate you wanting to try something new with me. I hadn't ever thought about having a date in Mementos after all."  
  
"You have to admit though, there is something a little thrilling about doing something like this here~"   
  
"...I suppose you are right. It IS a little exciting..." Queen admitted with a small smile on her face. Brushing back some hair behind her ear before putting her full attention back on her beau. "Well, since we are already here we might as well keep going?"  
  
"That's the spirit. Don't worry, I'll let you choose our next date spot. For now, let's eat." Joker stated before opening up the bento. Queen taking a moment to stand up and walk towards him; taking a seat next to her love. Passing a pair of chopsticks to her, the duo began to eat. Every now and then Joker offering to feed her and even holding some food to her face. Queen's cheeks lightly flushed at the actions but complied nonetheless.  
  
Though the spot wasn't ideal, Queen was at least happy they got to spend some alone time together. Knowing they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone at all. Thus they could bask in each other's presence and enjoy a good meal together. What could be better than that?  
  
While the plan was a slight bust, Joker still planned on making the best of it nonetheless. Taking a moment to place his hand on Queen's cheek while she wasn't chewing on a piece of food. Queen's face still a bit warm from her blush before Ren leaned in for a kiss. Queen quick to do the same... only for their masks to bump into one another. The duo blinking at the contact before they both chuckled.  
  
Both were quick to lift their masks up and trying again... Only for a few moments later to have the couple making out. Something that had been occurring more frequently outside of Mementos. This being the first time Joker found himself making out with his girl when she was Queen. He found it rather... thrilling. Joker thinking that MAYBE Queen wasn't as hesitant about their little date spot as she was letting on; the two eventually pulling away with flushed cheeks.  
  
With that same cocky smile, Joker suddenly had an idea. While making out was fun as hell, perhaps it was time to have some fun befitting of Phantom Thieves. "...Wanna see who can destroy the most Shadows in five minutes? Loser has to buy the winner whatever they want~" Joker suddenly asked of Queen as they looked into each other's eyes. The brunette looking at him with a raised brow for a moment before her own lips curled into a Joker-like smirk. He was rubbing off on her after all.  
  
"You're on~"  
  
It was the next day that Ren would buy Makoto a giant Buchimaru plushie.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random and quick one shot. Figured it'd be nice to see a piece where it isn't 100% overfluff. And a certain someone gets what she wanted.
> 
> So yeah. This was super brief but simple. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's not as massive as my other pieces but figured it would suffice. Thank you all for reading and please let me know your thoughts. Have a good day.


End file.
